<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Luz by Mathadar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380752">Our Luz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathadar/pseuds/Mathadar'>Mathadar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Luz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Collars, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Cute Kids, Docking, Dry Humping, Elves, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Foursome, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hoodies, Human, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic-Users, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pheromones, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Romance, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shorts (Clothing), Slavery, Smut, Spitroasting, Thighs, Threesome, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Witchcraft, Witches, streaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathadar/pseuds/Mathadar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz had always been a bit awkward when talking to others, but made fast friends.   However, more than anyone else, the two who had her the most bent out of shape were the two who never actually did anything directly harmful to her, or even mean spirited to her.   Edric Blight, and Emira Blight, whom she still blushed as she thought of, especially the looks they gave her, and how much fun she had with them.   They were so very cool!   Luz had been busy, as one might expect, but one day after she helped Eda sell the human trinkets, she thought someone had been in her bag.   When she got back, she read something from the twins, an offer, to join them for fun, and possibly, something more.   Would she take them up on the offer, and was this, something more, that they offered?   She felt her stomach forming knots, but decides to go meet with them.   Where might this meeting lead, and was there something more sinister that the Blight family had in mind for poor naive Luz?   You'll have to read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edric Blight/Emira Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Luz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tag Teamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was several weeks after the coming of, The Wailing Star, and Luz Noceda had kept very busy, not only with her newfound friendship with Amity, but also the many goings on.    Luz found herself dusting herself off after a nest of Velociflies, half velociraptor, half flies, had been spooked out of Hooty’s chimney.</p><p>Hooty piped up as always. “So, do you want to hear the amazing story of how they even got into my chimney?”</p><p>Everyone said no, of course, and the door shut with a slam.    Luz noticed that Eda pulled out a deck of cards, and rolled her eyes.   She had plans tonight, so without asking, grabbed her bag, gave a wave, and excused herself.  The last thing she heard as she closed the door was King berating Eda for once again playing cards even though she had promised she wouldn’t last time, and her blowing it off, as not a big deal.</p><p>Luz headed into town, pulling her hoody up around her head as usual since she wanted to hide that she was a human for the time being.   She avoided the public road, taking a back alley, and tripped over a strange figure who had a baseball for a head, with teeth instead of a zipper. “HEY! I’m rolling here!” It said, before it rolled away.   Luz simply said. “Oh, sorry!” As she walked on past, nearly running into a garbage can, before she slipped onto the road she wanted to be on, and saw her destination.</p><p>There was a copse of trees, with low bushes, giving a perfect place to wander into if you wanted to be sneaky, even in town.   She glanced both ways, and didn’t see anyone, so slipped right into it.   Once she go to the other side of a tree, she put her back against it, panting heavily, as she had been running.   She pulled out of her bag a little folded paper note.   The paper was written in fancy and delicate markings, that she could read, which was a huge bonus, because she couldn’t read many of the books she had found in this realm, just enjoy the pictures.</p><p>The note read:<br/>
“Hey there cutie,</p><p>For a human your pretty busy; we get that.   Care to hang out with us, and perhaps do something more than just hang out?   We think your pretty cute, and think you would fit in nicely.   If you want to see us both again, and hang out, put on this little collar, it will let us know you are serious.   If you just want to hang out, and nothing more, just come as yourself, no collar.   Don’t worry, its not enchanted or anything, and this isn’t a prank.   Don’t tell Amity, or anyone else, at least until we have talked this over.   Whether you come with collar, or without, we’ll be happy to see you at the copse across the street from where Eda always sets up her cart.</p><p>P.S. Your very cute when you blush</p><p>Em and Ed”</p><p>Luz reread it for the tenth time today, as she lay with her back to the tree.   She felt a little nauseous, her stomach in knots, her thighs held together, as she was very nervous, but also excited.  She was really nervous about leaving a bad impression, and perhaps ruining their friendship, or, if she dared, more?  She started panting, as she pulled the collar out of her bag, staring at it.   It was a black leather collar, with purple trim, same color as the outfits they always wore, with jade cloth underneath that looked to be the same color as their hair, with a single silver tag dangling from the front reading simply, “Our Luz”.</p><p>She started talking aloud, as she was prone to narrating when she was nervous. “Am I really going to do this, but, what if its bad, or if they are going to enslave me, or it’s a trap, or perhaps its so they can shame me?  They almost did that to Amity, oh, but they like me, and I like them, but do I like them that way? Why?” She said exasperated as she slid down the side of the tree, legs against her chest, holding her head in her hands, a bit of a nervous wreck.</p><p>In that state, she felt hands, soft warm hands on her arm, she knew who it was right away, as it was the same arm that Emira touched before she followed the twins around.   She looked up, and felt a hand rest on her shoulder, that was Edric’s hand on her shoulder, causing her body to tense and her eyes to go wide, as she blushed even more, the two almost towering over her given how low she was down.</p><p>Emira said, softly, hands holding onto Luz’s arm gently. “When I said see you around cutie, I didn’t mean I wanted to see you around, looking upset, cutie.”</p><p>Edric said, as he gave a gentle squeeze of Luz’s shoulder. “Seeing you do your thing is fun, but not at the expense of you curled up in a fetal position.”</p><p>Luz blushed even more, at their kindness, and gasped and waved to the two. “Oh, you two, um, hi!  No, I am not upset, its nothing, I just…” She trailed off when she realized she had just waved to them with the hand with the collar in it.</p><p>Em and Ed stared at it, then glanced at each other, a slightly surprised look, before going back to the smiles she had seen them almost always have, and staring back at Luz.  Luz closed her eyes looking down, then back up, but before she could finish, Emira spoke again.</p><p>Emira said, leaning closer to Luz and staring into her eyes, a serious expression. “Listen, if what we offered is too much, that is fine, we don’t really know humans that well, after all.   No matter what you decide.”</p><p>Edric crouched now closer to Luz, as he said, his cheek almost against his twin sisters. “Win or lose, we get you as a friend, nothing you say now would change that.   Besides, we are going to have some serious fun, and it would be a shame to leave you out.”</p><p>Luz took a deep breath, looking between the two, then deciding to split her attention between the two, as she thought back and spoke aloud.   “If, The Good Witch Azura, were making a choice like this, she would brave any danger, or embarrassment, and just do what she felt was right.” She said to herself, as she looked at the collar in her hands, looked at the two, then closed her eyes.</p><p>A metal on metal sound was heard, followed by a jingling of metal, and a click.   Luz slowly opened one eye, seeing an amazed looking Emira, then she opened the other seeing an amazed looking Edric.   She looked down and saw she had attached the collar around her neck, and tightened it on, with the words, now upside down “Our Luz”, written on the silver tag.</p><p>Edric and Emira shared a look between each other, then grabbed each other’s hands and each offered one to Luz.   Luz blushed profusely and grabbed their hands, as they helped her up, and into a big group hug.   Luz blushed profusely, her eyes watering slightly, as she felt the two hold her close, their noses pressed to her neck, giving sly grins as they planted kisses up her jaw.   Luz felt so warm, and lost control of her motor functions a moment, as she dropped her bag to the ground.  Normally she would more gently do it, but her mouth dangled open, losing a bit of control over herself, as her lips pursed, and she gave a soft moan. “Ooohh!”</p><p>Ed seized the opportunity and moved swiftly to her mouth, pressing his lips against Luz’s, as his hands roved down her sides, while Em did the same on the other side, both sliding under her hoody, as she panted, and moaned against Ed’s kiss, while Em moved lower.  She pushed her head up under Luz’s hoodie, and planted a kiss against Luz’s belly button causing Luz to give a giggle into Ed’s mouth, before breaking the kiss to say. “I-it tickles.”</p><p>Em, who of course couldn’t ever ignore a chance to tease someone reached her hands up and started tickling Luz, who giggled, and started to double over.   As she did, her arms were raised, and held in place against the tree, as Em continued to tickle Luz over and over a few more seconds, causing Luz to beg aloud. “S-stop, puh-please… oh, n-not f-fair.” She said, as Em complied, stopping, and instead reaching up to unbutton Luz’s shorts, causing Luz to blush even more.   Then a tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring it, as Ed’s lips met hers, sending electric buzzing sensations through her body, up her spine and to her brain.</p><p>Her toes curled inside her shoes as she felt amazing!  She felt the most amazing she had ever felt in her life, as her heart pounded in her young chest, her nipples hardening under the hoodie.   As Em unzipped Luz’s shorts, revealing her black leggings underneath, and her very damp looking, The Good Witch Azura brand panties, with Azura’s staff held right where Luz’s slit was hidden underneath.</p><p>Luz was needless to say panting profusely, as Ed broke the kiss, to say. “I am so glad you said, yes.”  He brought his hands slowly down Luz’s arms, rubbing them, wiggling fingers here or there, almost stunning her from the added sensation.   She slowly brought her hands down onto his shoulders, and was going to respond as something was happening below.</p><p>Em reached up, grabbed the sides of Luz’s leggings, and hooked her fingers into Luz’s panties, licking her lips, as she moved her mouth forward, taking a deep whiff of Luz’s sopping wet slit.   She then in one stroke, ripped the panties down, and opened her mouth wide, shoving her tongue hard against the virgin slit, as she pressed her nose to the little clit.</p><p>Instead of making any sort of intelligent response to Ed, she leaned her head back, and bellowed an excited moan, legs spreading wide. “AHhhhh!  Ee—Eeem!” She moaned out the short version of Emira’s name.   Luz however only got that far, before she found herself being deeply kissed again, as her hoody was pulled up, revealing her midriff again, her chest rising and falling rapidly from the twins slowly working her over.  She tensed as she felt Em’s tongue slither against her slit, before curling back and thrusting in, she tensed again, a wave of pleasure blasting through her, as Ed’s tongue danced with hers, and he raised her hoody up quickly, her arms shooting up.</p><p>Ed broke the kiss, a second, to throw Luz’s hoodie to the side, as it was obvious at that moment, Luz was not only, very flat, but also she did not wear a bra.   Her teats however were very hard, and the moment Ed had let go of the hoodie, he brought his fingers up, and started playing with them, pushing Luz against the tree even harder.   Luz gave another moan into his mouth, as she realized Em was shifting forward, and she raised one of her legs, trying to get even farther apart, she wanted to feel even better.   Em noticed, and instead of complying, merely slowly pushed Ed so he was to Luz’s left, as she used the chance to shift forward, letting Luz’s leg slid over her shoulder.   As Luz’s left went over one shoulder, she pulled the shoe off, before pulling the sock off.   Leaving the now curling toes of Luz exposed to the elements, before she did the same to the other, now, leaving Luz completely pinned to the tree, with legs spread on either of Em’s shoulders, now completely naked, except for the collar.</p><p>Ed kept Luz pressed to the tree, and as she felt Em press even deeper, she started sucking on Ed’s tongue, their saliva dripping from their mashed lips.   She turned her head to deepen the kiss, and Edric carried on his kissing even as their mixed saliva dribbled down onto his nice outfit.   Luz noticed this, and felt a little bad that this was happening, but also just now came to the realization neither of the twins had even gotten slightly undressed this whole time.   She also noticed a bulge in Ed’s pants, a noticeable tent, a big one, as well as a damp spot on Em’s pants.   “Wow, they are really worked up!” She thought, before she felt Ed’s hands traveling down, gripping Luz’s hips, and giving her butt a squeeze, causing Luz to go almost limp in Em and Ed’s control.</p><p>Luz tensed up, rolling her hips against Em’s mouth as Em went crazy mashing her nose hard against Luz’s love button, earning spraying liquid against her, as Luz felt increasingly powerful pulses of pleasure, not subsiding but getting stronger.   Then, a large wave of pleasure hit, causing Luz to break the kiss, head tilted back, looking straight up, eyes wide, tongue dangling out, as she let out a scream to the heavens. “AZZZZZZURA YESSS!!!!!”</p><p>She blushed profusely, realizing she had said the fictional character of Azura’s name as she orgasmed, but she also felt so good, that she was having a hard time caring.   Perhaps later Luz would get confused, but current Luz was having her reality melted by two very cute, not to mention, hot, twins double teaming the virgin.   She felt Em pull away, and looked down, seeing Em’s face, hair, and forehead coated in her fluids.   Em gave a wicked smile as she licked her lips, and wiped her forehead with her hand, before licking it clean slowly and carefully in front of Luz.  Ed slowly let gravity lower Luz back down to the ground again, being careful not to let her scrape against the tree, so she didn’t pick up splinters.</p><p>Em meanwhile was waiting until until Luz was sitting on the grass, then leaned in and gave Ed a deep kiss, making out in front of Luz.   A moment later they both turned, with hungry eyes to the young girl in front of them.  Luz blushed, moving a hand as if to cover her groin, and another to cover her breasts, face flushed.   Ed and Em however, were looking at each other, hands up on each other’s shoulders, as they laughed against each other.</p><p>“D-did you see, t-that?” Emira said.  “Yeah, t-that was, that was… oh man.” Edric said.</p><p>Luz’s face burned with embarrassment, as she looked away.   Had she been used?  Were they using her naivete and kindness to take advantage of her?   Was this a trap, or something?   She felt tears start to well up, but the twins both looked back at her, with their expressions not seeming like ones of malice.</p><p>Edric gave a friendly smile, reaching out to gently rub against Luz’s cheek, as Emira did the same to her other cheek, both of them getting close, as she forgot about covering her privates, and put her hands down on her sides, in a state of pure shock. “Uhh” Luz said.</p><p>Emira said. “Your cute when your flustered.”</p><p>Edric said. “Even cuter that you think that badly of us.”</p><p>Luz mumbled, incoherently.</p><p>Emira leaned close, to Luz’s ear, lips almost pressed to it as she said. “Couldn’t quite hear you…”</p><p>Edric as if telepathically connected to her leaned close to the other ear and whispered, in a bedroom voice. “… Our Luz.”</p><p>Luz looked a little angry, looked up, with a cross look on her face, before closing her eyes as she practically screamed out. “I loved it!  Ok? I loved it!   Just take me already!  I was worried the joke was on me, but…”</p><p>Luz never finished the sentence as she felt two pairs of lips on her own, both twins were kissing her, either side, as their hands reached down.  Emira undid her belt and slid down her own shorts, revealing her light purple panties, before kicking them off.  Edric undid his pants and pulled them down, revealing his light purple boxers, before he too kicked his pants off.  Both twins’ bottoms flew off about the same time, almost in perfect symmetry.</p><p>Em and Ed then stood back from Luz, letting her watch as they undid their purple vests, showing Ed’s long sleeve t-shirt, and Em’s blouse, of the same violet color.   Luz clapped her hands together over her mouth as she saw their pale legs exposed, complete with the very noticeably wet patches for both Em’s panties, and Ed’s briefs.</p><p>Em reached over and started to unbutton Ed’s shirt, as Ed undid Em's blouse, then they both kissed each other deeply, docking their bodies against each other, hip to hip, belly to belly, as they tugged each other’s tops down and off, letting them drop to the ground, leaving them only wearing their underwear.</p><p>Both the twins had lean bodies, thin, but not with ribs exposed, their nipples the same color, though of course Ed’s were flatter, being a male, and Em’s were larger than Luz’s but not more than an A cup at the most.   She was wearing a bra, but it seemed as Ed was removing Em’s blouse, he had also undid the bra skillfully.</p><p>Luz’s eyes went wide, as both siblings moved up and stood in front of Luz, and put their hands on their hips, with big smiles down at the little human.</p><p>Ed, whose throbbing member was trapped by the thin layer of cloth of his boxers said first. “Now its your turn.”</p><p>Em, who had liquid running down the front of her panties slow drip by drip, said secondly. “Prove you are ours, Luz.”</p><p>Luz went to get up, but Ed shook his head, and made a crawling gesture with his hands.   Luz blushed profusely, but complied, putting her hand into the dirt, and grass.  It didn’t feel too bad, but it was awkward, especially given the burning desire between her legs.   She moved her knee down to the ground, then moved her other hand out to the grass, as she felt her toes wiggle against the dirt, which strangely felt very good, and right.</p><p>Luz did one more careful hand step forward, and then she was within reach of the twins, who gave her a very big toothy smile.   She slowly got up onto her knees, and moved her mouth up, to sniff at Em’s crotch first, before bringing her hands up to curl through the panties, rubbing the slit with her index finger.   Em shuddered moaning. “L-luuzzz.” She said, as fluid dripped down Luz’s fingers, which quickly went to her mouth.</p><p> Luz made a moaning sound, as she realized, Em was delicious, and she wanted more.   She brought her fingers up on both of Em’s hips, and then pulled the panties down.   It took a lot of self-control to NOT just go to down on Em, after she had felt what Em had done to her earlier.   She however, reached over blindly towards Ed, her eyes still locked on Em’s wet slit, so red, and inviting, her clit throbbing, as liquid now ran down Em’s thighs.</p><p>Luz grabbed Ed’s boxers, and moved her face over, to take a sniff of his, which definitely smelled more like the gymnasium, but had this different scent than Em’s.  They may be twins, but they were definitely different in some ways, and now her nose confirmed this even as well.   She pulled the boxer’s down, and the cock that came out smacked her in the nose, causing her to take a half step back in surprise.   She had, not really ever seen one this close before, and the tip was darker than the rest of him, and a bit red, with a slit at the tip that dripped liquid out.</p><p>Luz ran a finger up his cock, then slid her index finger around the tip, to get her finger wet, before bringing it back to taste, giving another moan as she realized Ed was just as delicious as Em was.  Both of them were so good!   She needed something in her, right now, as her insides clenched, and liquid dripped from between her legs to the ground below. “OOohh, Oh, Em… Oh, Ed… ohhh!  I… I need it, ooohh!” She brought both hands down, flopping onto her side, as her fingers sought out and found her slit, thrusting in slightly, before she felt hands grip hers, pulling them away. “N-noo… I need, it I uuuh.”</p><p>Ed smiled widely, and tilted her over, till Luz flopped onto her back.   Emily immediately crouched over Luz’s face, and started to lower her hot dripping cunt directly against Luz’s mouth.  Luz blushed profusely, closed her eyes, and let her tongue slide out, as she simply said. “YES!”</p><p>She felt her legs spread, as well, as her hips were lifted from the ground, her legs now resting on Ed’s thighs, as he had crouched and moved close, a throbbing hard object rubbing against Luz’s slit.  She moaned out even louder. “YES YES YESSS AAmmmnnnnnnn!” She was silenced as the slit pressed against her face and nose, and her tongue went wide sliding against and then into Em’s crotch, as wave after wave of fluid blasted against her face and tongue.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ed who wasn’t one to wait, immediately pressed his cock against Luz’s slit, pushing slowly, at first, knowing from experience with his sister just how much this would likely hurt the first time.   As Luz lay there, Em said. “You can hear me, right?  No need to respond, but listen close.”</p><p>Luz mumbled, trying to respond before she was told she had no need to, letting her continue her ministrations against Em’s womanhood, uninhibited, as Em tensed, letting out a moan. “LUZ, right there!  OOhh!” As Em also blushed, feeling her lower lips tense and clench down a bit on Luz’s tongue as she thrust her way inside, trying to find out where Em had touched her sex to give her as much pleasure as she had got.</p><p>Ed however, realized Em was getting distracted, and said. “Luz, this is going to hurt for a second, but realize, the pain will pass.   Trust us.”</p><p>Luz couldn’t nod, but she did trust them, intimately in fact, as she rolled her hips against him, as if wanting his cock to push in already.   He chuckled, and thrust in, however, her hymen had accidentally broken long ago, as it had a tendency to wear down over time.    As such, as he pushed in, other than how tight she was, there was no barrier that he felt, at all.</p><p>Ed, and Em had arranged themselves so when they were having sex with Luz they were facing each other, and as Ed looked up at her, she looked up at him.   Em held her right hand up, and Ed held up his left, and they simply touched them together, curling fingers in between each other.</p><p>Ed’s right hand went down to curl under Luz’s leg protectively, caressing her as he started to speed up his hip thrusts, going deeper and deeper, and Luz licked even added excitement as more and more fluid started spraying against her face from Em’s orgasm.</p><p>Em’s left hand went down, grabbing Luz’s hand and holding it, showing care, and comfort, which was reassuring to Luz.   As the two siblings thrust themselves up and down on Luz, and into her respectively, they started to pick up a rhythm.   The two leaned forwards, kissing each other deeply, as they thrust, and rolled hips.   Luz likewise felt their hand clenches and realized, they were signaling to each other, and to Luz when they were going to thrust so she could match it.</p><p>Their heart rates shot up and up, as they got more desperate for release, faster and faster, as Ed’s cock slammed into Luz’s cervix over and over until she matched his thrusts with enough force, his cock slipped in.  Both Luz and Ed tensed, and Em feeling their hands clench, felt her own massive orgasm peaking.    All three of them tensed, as rapid thrusts began, with twins locked in kiss, as they came on top of Luz, who likewise came, clenching down on Ed’s cock, as he erupted into her womb, and she wiggled about, a muffled moan inside of Em’s snatch.</p><p>As the twins broke their kiss, they panted, feeling the winding down of their sex session, as muscles began to ache a bit, and his cock slowly popped out of Luz’s slit.  Em slowly got up, rolling off of Luz, to let her breath a bit, as Ed flopped onto his back on the ground, looking at the two, with a love struck expression.</p><p>Ed sat up, supported by his hands, as he said. “Our lovely, sexy Luz.” As his cock still dripped some cum.</p><p>Em likewise sat up, supported by her hands, as she said. “Don’t forget, cutie, especially when she orgasms.”</p><p>Luz slowly tried to sit up, but flopped back onto her back, she was exhausted, but gave a tired smile. “You two, are the best friends I have ever had.  Love you both so much!” She admitted, before bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, realizing perhaps they weren’t there yet, or they didn’t have the concept, perhaps it was just sex to them?</p><p>Ed gave a chuckle again, and wiped his face, he had laughed so hard he cried a bit. “Ahaha… good one Luz, of course I love you.”</p><p>Em had also laughed, removing her hand from her face, reaching over, and curling her finger against Luz’s slit, to wipe some of her lovers mixed fluids and put it into her mouth to suck on a second, before popping her finger out. “You are ours Luz, no one can take you from us.  We won’t let them, we love you too much.”</p><p>Luz blushed at that, and then realized, something, and said. “Wait, um, do you mean, I am, yours?  You mean like, an object, or um, property?”</p><p>Em and Ed glanced at each other confused, and then Ed asked. “Of course?   You wanted to be our plaything, right?   You can get your stuff, and come to our place, live with us both, pleasure us and be pleasured by us.  We were rather clear in the letter about that.”</p><p>Luz’s jaw dropped; her eyes were going very wide.</p><p>Em asked. “What do you think the words, fit in nicely, meant in the letter? We think you would fit in our bed, and lives nicely, as our plaything.   You don’t think that having the only human in this world as our personal slave wouldn’t be a show of our power?”</p><p>Luz’s eyes went wider, and despite the fact she started saying “No no no no no no no… this is wrong, this is all wrong.” To herself, her slit grew wet again, as she imagined being between the two, in bed, crawling on the floor of their house, cleaning them both up, getting her body thrown against walls, and made out with.   The logical part of her told her to go to Eda, right away, and find out how to get out of this, the other part of her was too embarrassed to want to go back and admit she had signed herself up to slavery to the Bright twins.   What would Amity say?</p><p>Ed glanced at Em, who shrugged, then Ed walked over, and started poking Luz’s shoulder. “Boiling Isles to Luz, come in Luz.”  Em meanwhile scooted up, sitting on her legs, with hands on her knees, once again curious about their new little human plaything.</p><p>Luz’s eyes focused again, and she looked away. “What have I done? I wanted to become a witch, to learn magic, but now I won’t be able to train with Eda, or become a witch, or talk to King, Willow, Gus, or Amity again!”</p><p>Ed leaned forward at the same time as Em, and they both wrapped Luz in a big hug, once again perplexing the little girl as she blushed profusely, leaning her head back, as a smile slowly worked its way back to her face.</p><p>Ed and Em had serious expressions on their face, as Ed said. “Did, someone tell you that was what we were going to force you to do?   Who did that?”</p><p>Em looked off. “I bet it was some bully jerk, and we need to teach them a lesson.   Spill the beans, our dear Luz, we will take care of them for you.”</p><p>Ed stared daggers at Luz. “I’ll cast a hex so they will never bother out sexy human ever again!   It will serve them right to keep them from their friends, or having a beautiful impossible dream!”</p><p>Luz blushed even more, starting to feel bad she said those things, as from their reaction, they didn’t understand that she thought they were doing this.   Her lip trembled and she said. “Oh, but, you, but I, but, plaything, slave?”</p><p>Ed glanced at Em, and Em held up a finger. “OH! I see, you misunderstood us!”</p><p>Ed gave a laugh again. “You are a very silly Human, Luz.   We would never keep you from doing those things, not at all.   If you want to keep living at the mad Owl Lady’s house, you totally can, just whenever you want come by our place.”</p><p>Em nodded, agreeing with her twin, though she added. “We said you would fit in, not be forced to stay there and no longer interact with others.   Besides, we could always teach you magic too, you know, after all, Mittens is pretty much a shoe in to get into the Emperor’s Coven, so she’ll be able to do all sorts of magic.”</p><p>Ed glanced down at Luz, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “So, what you say, Luz, going to stay our plaything, or did we freak you out with the slave talk?”</p><p>Em reached down and rubbed Luz’s belly, before sliding lower, closer and closer to Luz’s clit, causing that area to warm up and twitch.   “Not like we won’t have plenty of fun things to do, and your such a fun person to hang out with, and do things to.” She cooed into Luz’s ear, before giving it a gentle nibble.</p><p>Luz blushed, her mind wobbling, but she felt she had nothing to say that would contradict their words, as their generosity, was massive.   It was if she had to give up nothing, but gain two lovers, who wanted to pleasure her, and be pleasured by her, who would fight to protect her, and as elves, likely would outlive her.   She bit her lip, then blurted out. “I am yours, your plaything, witch in training Luz.”</p><p>Em and Ed both smiled widely, and Ed said. “When she is flustered, its simply the best.”</p><p>Em winked at Luz and said. “So glad we ran into you, at the Library, cutie.”</p><p>Luz simply gave a big smile back, feeling finally relaxed, as the two curled up against her, on either side, and decided to take a little nap, on the grass, under the trees, Ed on one side, Em on the other, curled up, arms wrapped protectively around Luz, and each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: May 28, 2020 - First chapter done, second chapter is now in the works.  You may have noticed quite a few updates in terms of word correction as I for some reason used the world Edward instead of Edric.   I also further clarified the undressing scene to match with who was undressing whom between the twins.    Second chapter should be up later today, so look forward to that.   Thank you for the Kudos, and have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Our Gus and Willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Luz has become a plaything of Emira and Edric Blight, they get to the fun they had in mind, which involves something that will put them at risk of getting expelled or worse, embarrassment from their peers.   Would Luz go along with this, even if it meant showing what rash decision she had made to everyone, including her best friends Willow and Gus?  Even worse, what if Willow and Gus followed?   What would transpire, and how would it affect their relationships?   Will Willow and Gus find out more about their own repressed teenage urges, and perhaps find themselves falling for Emira and Edric's corruption, as Luz already had?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few hours later now, the sun had long since fallen, leaving the three to awaken in the dark, amongst the trees.   Emira and Edric had awakened before their new human plaything, Luz, but hadn’t uncurled from around her, merely waiting for their little plaything to wake up.   Luz sighed, and went to sit up, but felt warmth on both sides, and was confused a moment.</p><p>One, she wasn’t in her bed, two she was naked, three she was in between two naked elf teens, both who smelled of sex.    She gasped, for a moment, eyes going wide, before she relaxed, remembering where she was, and what had happened.   She was not used to sleeping with anyone other than perhaps King resting on her bed, this was far different.</p><p>Em said. “Had a good rest?”</p><p>Ed said. “You were comfortable to sleep against, Luz.”</p><p>Luz yawned, covering her mouth as her other arm stretched out above her, the other two sympathetically yawned shortly after, stretching up their own arms, mimicking Luz, as they normally didn’t do that when they yawned.</p><p>The yawning Em’s breasts wiggled back and forth, while the yawning Ed’s cock bobbed in between his legs as he yawned, likely morning wood keeping it firm.</p><p>Luz would reach up, feeling a strange thing around her neck and realized it was the collar, she would have to learn to get used to having that.</p><p>Ed would say. “So, ready for the rest of what we had in mind?”</p><p>Luz was confused. “What did you have in mind, exactly?”</p><p>Em would wiggle up next to Luz and say. “Ever heard of skin sprinting?”</p><p>Luz nodded. “You mean streaking? Running naked through a public place?”</p><p>Ed nodded. “We are not far from the magical school, you see.”</p><p>Em continued. “So, we could go skin sprinting right past the school, then double back to here.”</p><p>Ed said. “Think of all the prudes in that school looking out to see some of the kids showing what they got openly.”</p><p>Em said. “They would be so embarrassed that they don’t have the confidence to show their bodies off, hiding them under restrictive clothes.”</p><p>Luz would raise an eyebrow. “Don’t you both wear multi-layer clothing normally?”</p><p>Ed nodded. “Yes, most of the time in fact, that is exactly the point.  We must increase our coolness, by showing off our bodies.”</p><p>Luz blushed and nodded, but asked. “Aren’t you worried about being expelled?”</p><p>Em gave Luz’s cheek a kiss, and placed a hand on her belly, rubbing it gently. “Oh, you worry too much, besides… we want to show off our little plaything.   Don’t you want your friends to see?”</p><p>Luz thought, and was immediately nervous.   She thought to herself about what Willow, Gus, or Amity, oh no. “What about Mittens, I mean Amity?”</p><p>Ed gave a laugh. “She is far too reserved; she needs to let out her wild side sometimes.”</p><p>Em smiled as looked into Luz’s eyes.  “As for the Dork Squad, don’t worry about them, if they truly are your friends, they won’t be upset.”</p><p>Luz as confused, as she hadn’t mentioned Willow and Gus aloud. “Uh, I didn’t mention Willow, or Gus.”</p><p>Ed replied. “Who else do you know at the school we will be running past. I doubt you would care if the principal saw you do it.”</p><p>Em said. “He banned you from the school grounds, but he can’t ban you from the streets.   We will have to get back here and avoid the guards though, as we aren’t the right species to go without clothes in public, only some species can do that.”</p><p>Luz nodded, and said. “Ok, but it’s the middle of the night, who would even see us?”</p><p>Em gave a grin. “Oh, they are having a lock in today, all of the students will be there for the overnight lock in.”</p><p>Ed seemed to answer before Luz got the question out. “We are skipping it, and going to streak past it instead, if we time it right, at midnight they will be out to look at the moon.”</p><p>Luz thought one more moment, then slowly stood up putting her hand in the air. “Sure!   I came here to experience new things, and this is one of those things!   Let’s go!”</p><p>Ed got up offering a hand to Em, who took it and arose, then they both dusted themselves off, checking each other for twigs, leaves and more.    They both then turned to Luz, and their hands came up to start rubbing the twigs, leaves, and picking small beetles out of Luz’s hair.</p><p>Less than a minute later, they were there at the edge of the woods ready to go.  Luz asked. “So, what is the path?”</p><p>Em said. “Follow us, and stay close.”</p><p>Ed said. “See you at our first hiding spot.”</p><p>Luz said. “Wait but…” As the two ran off, side by side towards the school down the street.   She quickly chased after. “Where is the first hiding spot?!?”</p><p>They didn’t seem to hear her, just running ahead.   Luz brought a hand up to cover her chest, while the other went down to cover her crotch as she ran.   The first few steps of her run were very nervous ones, looking around, but then she heard Em’s laugh from up ahead, when a mother with her pet demon covered over her eyes.   That sort of, reassured her, it would all be fine.</p><p>She slowly caught up with Ed and Em, who moved farther apart, to let her slip between them.   Then they slid back together, to pat her back.</p><p>Em said. “Look at that, the school is right there, cutie, show off your stuff!”</p><p>Ed said. “They’ll love you, like we do, trust us.”</p><p>Luz blushed as they got just a stone’s throw from the entrance.</p><p>At the entrance to the school, a group of students were out there in their uniforms in a gathering around a large telescope that had been set up out front for looking at the Moon.</p><p>Amity Blight was looking up, as was Willow and Gus, and most of the rest of the students, some of them were on their phones, texting, or chatting in the crowd.   Despite the fact that in the bright moonlight, Edric, Emira, and Luz were all easily visible, no one had yet noticed them.</p><p>Principal Bump was talking about celestial alignments, and Lunar cycles, how it affects magic, and what spells are best to cast during which phase of the moon.   Most of the students were either aglow, soaking in the knowledge, bored to tears, or somewhere in between, but as the Moon reached its highest point at midnight, the Principal called out to everyone. “See now!   The moon is at its highest!   This is the Zenith!   You can see the uncovered face of the moon, and your lunar spells are at their strongest!”</p><p>The trio were coming down the street, and ran past the Principal at this moment.   Several students gasping, in reaction, pointing, and even a few pictures taken.   The Principal nodded. “It IS an amazing Sight isn’t it?” He said, facing the students, not noticing what was going on behind him. “The Majesty of it always gets me.”</p><p>He watched the many students excitedly giving smiles, chatting, taking pictures, staring, it gave him hope for the future.   Perhaps one of them might form a coven about the moon, and bring it to relevance in the modern time?</p><p>Amity blushed, as she saw her siblings and newfound friend running past, naked as jaybirds, but something was off.   Something was around Luz’s neck.   She looked closely using a spyglass, and noticed it read ‘Our Luz’ on the silver tag.   Ed and Em had claimed her!   Her face grew violently red, and she scowled.  They were the worst!   Why was Luz hanging out with bullies, and troublemakers anyway?   First, Luz hung out with Eda, the Owl Lady, and now she hung out with two juvenile delinquents who put her family name to shame by their actions.</p><p>Willow saw Luz run past, and blushed profusely, not expecting anything like that from her human friend.   Though she didn’t seem upset, merely a bit embarrassed.</p><p>Gus was more outspoken about what he thought. “Wow!  Look at that!   They are showing it all!   Willow, what you thinking?”</p><p>Willow said. “I don’t know, but It looks like they are having fun.   I don’t want to get expelled though, not since I just got into the classes I always wanted.”</p><p>Gus nodded, understanding. “Yeah, but, what if I covered our escape, I am working on an illusion that can cover us for tonight.”</p><p>Willow blinked and said. “Wait, but wasn’t that the one that you tried in the lunchroom that…”</p><p>Gus interrupted with a smile. “I solved that problem since then, believe me, this one will be flawless!”</p><p>Willow glanced to the side. “I, I don’t know.”</p><p>Gus grabbed her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. “It will be ok, c’mon, you know how boring these lock ins are, nothing ever interesting happens.”</p><p>Willow relented. “Ok, sure, besides, hanging out with Luz sounds more fun than this lock in.”</p><p>Gus nodded, and made a quick symbol in the air, then with a flash of light, they made a run for it across the street.   In their place were a Gus and Willow, who seemed to take in every word of the principal, with Gus holding his hand to his chin as if in deep thought, though he appeared a big more muscular, larger, and with a handsome face.   Willow meanwhile was a bit smaller, with flowers in her hair, and giving an understanding smile.   Both appeared to nod constantly, like bobbleheads, their eyes a bit unfocused.</p><p>Amity saw the two escape and facepalmed, thinking to herself that those two dorks were going to get expelled if they followed in her delinquent sibling’s wake.   Still, she was amazed the Principal had not noticed that Half-a-Witch Willow, and the Dweeb sneak off, but then again he was a fan of Moonology, so was likely too focused on that.</p><p>Finally, Ed, Em, and Luz made their way out of view around the corner, past a shop labeled ‘EYE SCREAM!’, with a giant eye with a mouth in the center of it that apparently sold some sort of liquified eyes mixed with milk from some sort of giant goat demon that was depicted on the front of each container that had one giant yellow eye in the center of its forehead.</p><p>The trio ran into the alley, up against the brick wall, and then collapsed into a laughing, and panting fit.   The two holding against Luz, reassuringly as they were all worked up from their run, with Ed giving Luz a kiss on the cheek, while Em kissed Luz’s neck.   Luz meanwhile gave off a soft moan, before bringing a hand up to say. “W-wait, b-but won’t they follow us?”</p><p>Ed said. “Naw, the Principal didn’t even seem to notice!   That was priceless, I bet we will hear about it tomorrow though, it will be posted all over the place.”</p><p>Em smiled widely. “Notice, none of them called out our names.”</p><p>Luz shook her head, blushing profusely, as she realized that based on Ed’s current state, he was erect during that run, adding even more both embarrassment and this sort of thrill that she couldn’t deny felt really good. “Gus saw us though, I heard him yell it out.”</p><p>By now, the Principal had finally turned to see what was going on, but seeing nothing, shrugged, figuring it was something a student had seen, but nothing more important than the lesson.   He continued to talk. “So, looking to excitedly up at the moon, you can understand what Moonology is so very vital to all the magic we do!   Over tonight, I will go over the following things: Why connecting with the moon can change your life for the better. What powerful rituals and ceremonies exist for each moon phase. How the moon connects us to nature and the cosmos. How to work out where the moon is in each cycle.”</p><p>The students were all still excited, gossiping, and showing off the pictures, giggling and laughing, which at first he took to mean they were interested, but then realized, something was off, his eyes went wide and he glanced at the group again, holding one hand up.   The students started to quiet down, knowing how powerful this gesture was.   He would look around and walk up to Boscha, and her clique who were busy posting on Penstagram the picks they had JUST taken of the streaking trio. “Did, something happen, that I missed?” He said, walking up both the plant and bard track girls from Boscha’s clique.   They didn’t respond right away, as they didn’t like caving to authority, so he moved on, figuring asking Amity would get a straight reply, as she was a no-nonsense student.  He gazed at her, and said. “DID, SOMETHING, HAPPEN, AMITY?”</p><p>Amity quickly regained her composure, and nodded, she didn’t want to tattletale, but it was for the good of them all that she spill the beans.   She would go ahead and state what happened, even if she was vague on the details. “Several students ran past, that weren’t at the lock in, that were, underdressed.”</p><p>The Principal looked very frustrated, and turned to see where his students had been looking, noticing two student shaped figures about to go into an alley.   He narrowed his eyes and glanced at one of the other teachers nearby. “I will be right back.”</p><p>Principal Bump would then walk across the street towards the two.</p><p>Gus would have his back to the alley, looking at Willow and saying. “We did it, they didn’t notice us leave, Willow.   I told you it worked.”</p><p>Willow nodded, gasping a bit, as she wasn’t used to running around, and whispered back. “Yeah, but we gotta get off the street before they see us.   Uh oh, Principal Bump is coming!” She said, he voice cracking as she noticed his shadow approaching, she quickly ran into the Alley, Gus following right after.</p><p>Smack!</p><p>The two ran right into Em, Ed, and Luz, the five of them ending up an entangled mess on the ground, some naked, some still wearing outfits.   Luz found her way out first, glancing at her two friends, and quickly covering herself. “No no no, Gus, Willow, you shouldn’t have come.”</p><p>Willow pulled Edric’s leg off of her face, and said. “Principal Bump is coming!”</p><p>Gus would blush profusely, as he had found himself in between Emira and Edric, his face pinned between two mounds.  Emira said. “Comfortable?”</p><p>Gus quickly crawled out. “Sorry, sorry, um, sorry.” He blushed, and quickly offered a hand, which she took.   Edric had suffered the worst, being the bottom of the pile of teens, his eyes wide, as he blinked, trying to get his wits about it.</p><p>Willow slowly stood up, reaching down to brace herself and realizing she had put her weight against Ed’s crotch. “Uhh, sorry, sorry!” She blushed and got up, helping Edric up.</p><p>Luz meanwhile was at the edge of the Alley, glancing out to see how much time they had.   THEY WERE OUT OF TIME!</p><p>Gus quickly grabbed Luz’s hand, and swirled his hand rapidly. “Stop moving, stay silent!” He said way too loud, then, they all did as he said, the urgency he had put into his voice had them stop.   This was also mixed with Principal Bump finally coming around to face into the alley.   He gazed right at them, a slight grin, as he said. “Tut, Tut, Tut, students up to old hijinks, they remind me of Eda when they were younger, she used to get up to all sorts of trouble.” He walked right towards them, and Luz quickly felt Ed’s hand go over her mouth as she was about to say something.</p><p>He walked right past the kids, and said. “Still, you can’t HIDE!” He said glancing around behind the trash can, before he waved his hand in a circle, and the trash can lifted off the ground, having grown chicken legs, but they weren’t underneath it.  He popped open the trash can, and looked inside, not finding the students either. “I swear they, were, here.   Hmm, no, think with your head, Bump.   They wouldn’t stay here, they would double back, I need to catch them before they can return to the group.   A head count will show who is missing, yes, they won’t get away with this.” He turned and went past the group again, and headed back towards the students, a trail of sticky paper from the trash can dragging behind his foot.</p><p>Gus had to have Emira’s hand go over it, as he started to giggle, causing the Principal to turn one last time, scratch his demon-like hat covered head, then focus on heading back to the school.   After a few seconds of worry he was going to come back, Gus finally dropped the illusion, and they all, felt faint, a few bursting out laughing, while others merely caught their breath, holding their chests, worried he had caught them in a most awkward position.</p><p>The first to speak was Gus. “My Illusion spell worked!   See, Willow, told you it would work.”</p><p>Willow would wipe her eyes, and put her glasses back on. “If I get a bad grade because of you, I will never forgive you.”</p><p>Luz said. “No worries willow, you are great at Plant magic!”</p><p>Gus’s eyes went wide as he said. “Uh, so, um, what were you guys planning next?”</p><p>Willow blushed as she saw the naked teens in the alley, finally letting that sink in. “Uh, well, I mean, you looked like you were having, fun.”</p><p>Ed said. “Well, if it isn’t for the dork team, wanting to hang out with the cool kids.   That is precious.”</p><p>Luz said. “Leave em alone, they risked being expelled, or worse just to hang out with us.”</p><p>Em said. “Its fine, cutie, we don’t mind the company, so, coming with us, for some fun?”</p><p>Gus nodded, glancing at the two, he couldn’t help but stare at crotches, it was due to his height, at least that is what he would tell himself.</p><p>Willow meanwhile blushed and nodded slowly, glad that Luz once again stood up for them. “Are you going to, Luz?”</p><p>Luz nodded, and put an arm around Ed and Em, and closed her eyes, looking down before she cleared her throat.</p><p>Ed said. “So, want to tell them, or us, Luz?”</p><p>Em said. “Oh, I want to see her do it, its so cute when she is embarrassed.”</p><p>Luz blushed profusely, and leaned her head back, so her two friends could see the tag.</p><p>Gus glanced up, tracing his eyes along Luz’s body, giving a little chuckle, as he was finally seeing the human in all its naked glory, it was a thing to behold!   They were so brown, and flat! “Our Luz, what does that mean?”</p><p>Willow knew right away, her jaw dropping, as she said. “Uh, uhm, that means that she is, theirs, now.   They own her, right?”</p><p>Luz couldn’t bear to see their reactions, but Ed poked her, as he did last time. “Luz, Boiling Isles to Luz, going to tell them?”</p><p>Luz blushed even more, and slowly opened her eyes, to look at Willow, and Gus, her legs spreading a bit, as she took a few deep breaths to work up her confidence, like she did before. “I am Edric and Emira’s plaything, witch in training Luz.”</p><p>Gus held a hand up over his mouth, as he DID know what a plaything was, she was like a toy to them, or a pet, or, something else.   It was very naughty thoughts that went through his head with that use of terminology.</p><p>Willow blushed even more profusely and looked away a moment, before saying. “Ohhh, umm, really?   I didn’t know you, were like that, uhh.” She didn’t know how to reply, it wasn’t that she was upset, just, so overwhelmed by the realization her friend had, been with, the twins, at the same time, it was, unheard of.   She had to add. “Isn’t it normally, um, one, not, more than one, for, ownership?”</p><p>Ed glanced at Em, then they nodded, before Ed replied. “Yes, normally, but we share everything, and we both love Luz, protecting her against threats, and even helping out her relationship with Mittens.”</p><p>Luz’s turn to blush profusely. “Our what… um, what?”</p><p>Em gave a cocksure grin. “Why do you think we wanted to show pictures of Mittens’ journal?”</p><p>Ed held a finger out accusingly. “You think we wanted just to embarrass her?”</p><p>Em brought a finger down, unashamedly to run along Luz’s belly, downwards, sliding over her belly button and going lower. “We wanted her to, open up, about her feelings, a bit… you know like, you.” She cooed, as her finger slipped over Luz’s clit, earning a spasm, of Luz’s legs, as her slit winked, growing wet. “OOohh” Luz moaned as she blushed in utter embarrassment, having been brought to near orgasm in front of her two friends.</p><p>Ed whispered on her other side. “Let em watch, perhaps, if they want, they could always join in, wouldn’t you, want that?” He said, nibbling on her left ear, while sliding behind her, his throbbing cock against her back, sliding down, his hands roaming down until they were cupping her butt, as she found herself on display, being fondled in front of her two friends.</p><p>Gus’s pants were tented like crazy as he watched, obviously turned on by the sight, his mouth open as he panted a bit.   Willow meanwhile turned to hide her own shame, her left hand sliding into a ‘pocket’ on her clothing as she slipped a hand down to run along her panties, giving a soft moan, trying to hide it.</p><p>Em said. “So, what if they became our playthings too?   Wouldn’t you want the company?   Think of all the fun you could do with them as well?”</p><p>Ed said. “I have more collars in the woods, all we have to do is get back there, what you say.”</p><p>Luz blushed more and more, before she leaned her head back, the twins attacking her neck kissing and sucking on it, as Em’s finger poked into her crotch, and the 2nd went in, starting to shove into her openly, as Luz’s brain felt like mush.   She whimpered out. “Y-yess, G-gus, W-willow, c-come with, yes, please, come!  OOH!” She moaned out very loudly as she came, spraying out against Em’s fingers, her eyes lidded, no longer carrying if they watched, in fact, it was even hotter that way.</p><p>Luz’s eyes did manage to see Gus reach a hand down into his pants, unable to simply watch, he was rubbing his cock under his pants as he watched, the tip of his blue pants had a wet tip, as his hand went up and down rapidly.</p><p>Willow meanwhile had both hands in pockets, biting her lip, as the front of her green pants were soaked, the grey robe pulled up so she could thrust her fingers in, masturbating, trying to keep it quiet, but too worked up to even think straight.</p><p>As if this was not enough, Luz felt something slide up between her butt cheeks, and her eyes went wide.  Wait, what was Edric going to do?</p><p>Em slowly bent Luz forward, still fingering her, but crouching, so she could hold Luz’s head, and of course carefully positioned her so that Willow and Gus got a good view over the events going on.</p><p>Edric meanwhile still gripping Luz’s butt, slid his fingers along Luz’s slick slit, getting them nice and lubricated, before he reached down and slowly pushed a finger into Luz’s backside.   Luz made a groan of discomfort, before the fingering to her pussy sped up, making her moan again, forgetting the momentary pain in seconds.</p><p>Edric started fingering her slowly pushing in and removing them, before slowly putting TWO in, and starting to scissor his fingers to get her nice and stretched out.  Luz was slowly getting used to the vibration sensation that sent through her butt, when added to the fingers at her front, it was starting to overwhelm her, her tongue dangling out, drooling as she looked at the ground, and Emira’s thighs, that were below her, including the dripping slit of Emira out of reach to her currently.</p><p>Willow meanwhile had pulled her pants down, and pulled her panties aside, so she could get at her crotch, her glasses threatening to fall off her face.   She fingered herself faster as she reached out and started to undo her robe, loosening it, her eyes wandering about between the three naked bodies, really worked up.   She almost wanted to cast magic, and bring plants into it, but was too horny to really do much other than masturbate at the moment, seeing them all enjoying each other, right in front of her was really a turn on she couldn’t avoid.</p><p>Gus meanwhile pulled his pants down, freeing his member, he was the smallest between the four, and his cock was equally small to his height.    He was watching what Gus was doing, and reached down rubbing the tip of his dick with his fingers, then reaching behind himself, and slowly inserting a finger, giving a grunt, as he used his right hand to start jacking himself even faster, as he thrust a finger into his backside, over and over. “Oohh, ooohh oooh!” He moaned out watching the three having sex, lost to his hormones, not at all paying attention to the fact he was fingering his backside. “R-right t-there, y-yesss.” He moaned out, as he watched Edric pull his fingers out of Luz, and line up his cock for entry. “Oohhh, yesss.”  His face was flushed profusely, his eyes almost rolled back as he shifted to two fingers, lining up with his backside as he gripped his cock, just waiting for Edric’s thrust into Luz.</p><p>Edric then grabbed ahold of Luz, lifting her up slightly, and then with one thrust, shoved his cock into Luz.   Gus at the same time, thrust into himself with his fingers, letting out an excited and high pitched moan as he released all over the ground, Luz, Edric, and even some on Emira. “AHHH!”</p><p>Edric gave Gus a wink, who blushed and turned away, embarrassed a bit at what he had just done, however Ed reached over and placed a hand against Gus’s cheek that smelled nice, making Gus realize this was the finger he had used on Luz’s slit and backside.   Gus blushed profusely, looking up at Ed with big eyes, like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>Ed thrust away faster, but as he did, he brought his hand down to Gus’s mouth, circling his lips, before pushing against them.   Gus blushed profusely, but as the scent hit his nose, and the fingers entered in, he opened his mouth slid his tongue out and started sucking on the fingers like nobodies business, making Edric give him a big smile.</p><p>Emira who was watching the goings on, while her fingers got very busy with Luz’s slit, would reach over Luz and give Ed a high five, as likely they knew they had gotten Gus too.   This was turning out to be a very profitable night, for the two, getting a human, and an elf boy who didn’t mind males, as it meant he could be shared between the two, just like Luz had been.</p><p>Emira looked over at Willow, seeing the mess she was, and said. “Aww, don’t be shy, we won’t bite.  Come on over, and let me help you out, you look like you need help.   Cmon over Willow, it will be ok, I promise.” Her voice was like silk, calling out like a siren, and Willow still riding the dopamine wiggled over, kicking off her pants, now only wearing her long sleeve shirt and her robes that covered her upper half only.</p><p>Emira reached up and started gently rubbing Willow’s head, before reaching up and slowly removing Willow’s glasses, which caused Willow to say. “N-no.” Emira said. “Don’t worry, I am putting them to the side, so they won’t break, it will be all ok.” She assured Willow, as she gently caressed Willow’s cheek, causing the chubby cheeked girl to flush even more, before she slowly rubbed down Willow’s neck, and with one quick movement slipped her hands down, to slide down Willow’s arm.   Willow reached up to grab Emira’s arm for support, and partially to protect her crotch.   However, Emira was faster, and with two fingers slipped them up into Willow, who moaned out. “Eem.. Emiraaa… oooh” She said, blushing profusely, as she felt the fingers thrust deeply into her, her toes wiggling inside of her shoes as she felt so good!   A blast of liquids poured out around the fingers, coming down her thighs in thick rivulets, beading up around shoes.   Emira glanced over at Edric and winked.</p><p>Edric nodded, and with a circling of their hands, they pressed the two magic marks together, and with a flash of glowing light, all 5 of them appeared in the woods again, even the discarded outfits appeared there on the ground.</p><p>Edric pulled Luz away from Emira, as the finger slipped out of her, giving her a gasp, and a whimper of desire.   Edric said. “Don’t worry, we are just getting your friends ready.”</p><p>Luz moaned out. “R-ready for, w-what?”</p><p>Emira fingered Willow harder with one hand as she pulled Willow’s witch cloak off entirely, as Willow quickly fought to pull her shirt off.   She gave Luz a wink in response.</p><p>Edric turned Luz’s head, and showed off the collars he had in his right hand, being held out towards Gus and Willow.   Each of them was the same color, with silver tags, like Luz’s.   It seemed, she was not going to be the only plaything, if her friends went along with it.  She felt Edric speed up his thrusts, and Ed’s left hand pulled out of Gus’s mouth, and went down lower, grabbing his cock to start stroking it rapidly.</p><p>Gus let out a squeal of joy, reaching up and quickly fighting to unbutton and pull off his witch robe, throwing it to the ground, before he quickly pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head.  Like with Ed and Emira earlier, both Willow and Gus’s shirts landed at almost the same time.   It was as if the twins were trying to sync this, so all peaked around the same time.</p><p>As Gus and Willow kicked off the last out of their outfits, completely naked, Gus made no attempt to cover himself, though Willow covered over her breasts, that were fairly small, about as flat as Luz’s.</p><p>Edric and Emira glanced at the two.   Edric was still thrusting away into Luz, who reached down and started fingering herself.   Edric said. “So, we offered Luz to be our plaything.   To have fun like this, and more, and come stay with us whenever you want.”</p><p>Emira glanced at Willow, leaning in to kiss her forehead, causing the young witch to blush profusely, biting her lip.   Em said. “It won’t interrupt your studies, cutie.”</p><p>Ed leaned his head down towards Gus, and gave him a kiss on the nose, the blushing somehow even increasing, as Gus’s cock throbbed excitedly in Ed’s grip. “I know you want to hang out with us, right?”</p><p>Gus said. “Tempting!  Uhh, ooohh, that feels… So, So good!” He cried out as he felt Ed’s hand roam lower, to cup Gus’s balls, starting to give them gentle squeezes, earning a needy moan from Gus, his eyes closing, and his body sliding forward to lean on Ed’s arm. “Oohh, y-yesss, I… yess.” </p><p>Ed once again held his right hand out to Gus, who took the collar, glancing at it, and putting it on right away, as he felt Ed’s hands leave his cock, causing him to be confused a second.   He stopped putting the collar on, looked up, then his eyes went wide as he felt a finger slip into his backdoor, and start slipping against his prostate, hitting it dead on.   His cock throbbed hard, as he moaned, leaning forward.   Ed kissed him deeply, tongues dancing, as Luz was given a view of Gus’s cock inches away.   She was so delirious with arousal she simply reached over, and caressed it, earning a throb of the cock and a spurt of pre from the elf boy.   She turned her head, and slowly kissed the tip, before opening her mouth more.   From the force of the fingering Gus was getting he wiggled closer, thrusting into Luz’s mouth, as his eyes rolled closed, his tongue dangled out, as he felt amazing, finger in the back, mouth all around his cock, balls bouncing against Luz’s lips. “OOOH!!!!!  S-sorry Luz!” He said, both hands going to Luz’s head, holding it, Gus had dropped the collar, though really, given he had started to put it on earlier, it seemed Edric wasn’t going to hold that against him.   Luz would just suck and lap at his cock, curious as to the taste, which was salty given the sweat, as well as a strong boyish scent different from Edric’s.   She was more than happy to suck on his cock, albiet she had never imagined ever doing this before today due to Gus’s age, she was learning to enjoy this sort of thing.   She placed her hands on, then gripped onto Gus’s hips, holding on for dear life as she was slammed in the back, and fucked down the throat.  Her throat didn’t even really hurt much due to Gus’s size, which helped her enjoy this first time even more, and soon the three were getting into a rhythm.  Edric thrust fingers into Gus, as Gus thrust into Luz’s mouth, as Edric slammed into Luz’s backside, over and over, speeding up and up and up as their bodies curled closer together, riding the waves of pleasure.   Jingling was heard from Luz’s collar, from her tag, and it somehow felt even more comforting to know she was among those who care so much they gave her that.</p><p>Willow meanwhile amazingly got the collar on, amidst the deep kisses, and fingering she was getting from Emira, who had slowly worked Willow down lower and lower, until Willow’s face was at level with Emira’s crotch, then she was pulled in.   Willow felt her nose mashed against the soft, wet, and hot cunt of Em.    She took a deep breath, eyes closed, and started to lick, it felt instinctual, she had no experience with this, she had never felt this way to this degree, merely alone perhaps sometimes, but nothing like this.   She started lapping, her nose inadvertently mashing Emira’s clit, causing it to throb, and fluid to soak across Willow’s mouth and chin.  Willow felt the expert hands of Emira travel farther and farther inside, hitting all sorts of little bundles of nerves, with expert precision.   Emira grabbed Willow’s head and forced it against her crotch, causing the witch to grab onto Emira’s hips, her legs spread apart, as her nethers dripped constantly.   Emira was not going to leave Willow completely open, and brought her bare foot up, rubbing the sole of her foot against Willow’s clit, before wiggling her toes along the slit, causing Willow to gasp, swallowing down the latest spray from Emira, before gagging a second in surprise.   Emira however held Willow there, not letting her pull back to breath, causing Willow to panic a moment, but with a gentle pat on the back of her head, and a resting of Emira’s hand atop her forehead, rubbing behind her ear, she relaxed, letting Emira have her way.   Emira kept wiggling her foot over Willow’s crotch over and over, before poking her big toe slowly in, causing Willow to tense, before a cascade of liquid sprayed out against Emira’s foot.   Willow blushed profusely, lapping with wild abandon as she attained orgasm, earning Emira’s orgasm in response, as Emira curled up around her head, toe thrusting in twice, thrice, then, popping out of Willow, to put her foot back down on the grass.</p><p>Willow nearly collapsed to the ground, Emira gently curling a hand behind her, and escorting to the ground, before going in and giving Willow a deep kiss, tongues dancing.   Then Em was reaching a finger down to play with Willow’s slit again, causing the girl to spread her legs wide on the ground, knees bent. “Ah Ah ah… Em… emi…” The cries of pleasure and Emira’s name were silenced with a deep kiss, again followed by a nip on the neck, right next to the collar.   Emira put her forehead against Willows, reaching down and cupping the smaller girl’s breasts as Em whispered. “You look even cuter as our plaything, don’t you think?” She said, reaching over to grab up a pocket mirror from her discarded outfit, and showed the cute looking Willow blushing, coated in Emira’s fluids, face flushed, a huge smile on her face.</p><p>Willow remarked with. “You think I’m really that cute?”  Without pause, Emira kissed Willow on the lips again, and leaned against her, looking into the mirror. “Especially when you blush, cutie.”</p><p>Willow glanced over, and her face flushed even more seeing the threesome between Gus, Luz and Edric.   Gus was speeding up, thrusting rapidly, as Luz’s face was covered in spittle from her mouth, she was absolutely loving this, her muffled moans breaking each time Gus pulled back.   Edric meanwhile was fingering Gus rapidly, sending Gus into a moaning spree, his adorable moans going up a pitch as he thrust forward.   Gus thought that this would be something he likely couldn’t talk about at the next meeting of the Human Appreciation Society, even though it did inform him that humans had really nice feeling mouths, and cute moans.   Edric meanwhile was getting to his limit, speeding up rapidly, his balls slapping against Luz’s taint with each thrust, over and over, until he finally bottomed out. “H-here it comes, P-plaything!” He said, as his cockhead flared and spurt after spurt of thick creamy elf cum splattered into her backside, causing her mouth to go wild around Gus’s cock as despite not touching it, she sprayed out on orgasmic pleasure between her legs.   Her wild sucking action and tongue sent Gus easily over the edge, as he thrust rapidly, and as he released, Edric pounded his prostate with rapid slams, sending his release even harder into Luz as he leaned back moaning lewdly.   His moaning was silenced as he found Edric kissing him, tongue roving into his mouth, as the two shared a lewd kiss above, their best friend, Luz.   Luz swallowed the load, feeling the warm sticky fluid go down into her stomach, making her feel even more satisfied, as that was another experience she had never expected when she arrived here.   The fact that Edric had called her plaything at the end, mixed with the taboo nature of this whole scent was really doing funny things to her head, making her crave more moments like this, even as Gus pulled out, his softening cock flicking across her nose, filling her nostrils with his scent, and a few remaining drops.</p><p>Luz’s tongue rolled out to catch the few drops, one or two landing on the bridge of her nose, and dripping down, causing her eyes to roll back, as the scent was so intoxicating, it was just so good.  The Pheromones of all the other sweaty and horny teenagers was a drug like no other, and it made her feel, very, very good.  Edric broke the kiss with Gus, and slowly pulled out of Luz, leaving an emptiness inside of her, and a rush of cold air, and caused her insides to tingle a bit.   She slowly sunk to the ground, laying down, absolutely exhausted from their lovemaking session, she was already asleep before she could utter more than a few incoherent mumblings, looking very satisfied with her day.</p><p>Edric noticed Gus approaching, and Ed shook his head, sending confusion across Gus’s face.   Gus said. “Uh, I am still up for more, what is the problem?”  Edric pointed down at the ground at the collar, and Gus blushed, his cock giving a little twitch.   He blinked and then thought. “Wait, Willow, what about…” He trailed off as he turned to look at Willow and saw Emira and Willow on the ground, looking at themselves in the mirror.   He noticed Willow was looking back at him, and he gave a smile; she looked good with the collar on.   He turned to Luz, to ask her, but she was passed out on the ground, but she had the biggest dopey grin on her face, like a cat who had eaten the canary.   He looked back at Edric to see he was now right next to Gus, cock at level with Gus’s face, causing the boy to blush even more. “So, up for being our plaything?”</p><p>Gus crouched, reached down and grabbed the collar and quickly put it on, clicking it in place this time, before looking at Willow, as if to confirm she was ok with it.   He really wanted to avoid getting a lecture.   Willow gave Emira a kiss, and mimicking Emira’s wink, but this time at Gus, before she climbed atop Emira, and brought her finger down to rub Emira’s slit, while kissing Emira deeply, straddling her thighs in the process, before shifting up, pressing slit to clit, and wrapping her arms around Emira’s body and pulling them together, clit and slit pressed to clit and slit.</p><p>Gus gasped loudly, reaching down to caress his own cock, as he realized she was not going to lecture him for this.   “SCORE!” He said, before he felt a hand push him forward, and he flopped onto Luz, his belly landing on her belly, his cock throbbing against her leg.   He was very confused what just happened, until he felt Ed’s hand, rougher than Em’s on his shoulder, and something hard press between his butt cheeks. “You said you were up for more?”  Gus spread his legs a bit, using his hands to get slightly up so he wasn’t resting on Luz’s unconscious form, but Ed kept him down with a hand pressed to his back.   Ed then slowly thrust forward, pushing against Gus’s form, as Gus’s head went down to the ground, next to Luz, giving a grunt of pain as the cock stretched his little sphincter wide.   He felt Ed give him a second to catch his breath before, he thrust in deeper, causing Gus’s cock to harden up even more, and throb.   Edric grabbed him on both shoulders, and said. “My cute little plaything, you’ll fit right in, don’t you think?”   Gus gulped, before he felt the cock inside of him SLAM into his prostate, and his mouth opened wide, instead of anything intelligible, it was merely a moan, and a desire mixed into one. “AAAhhhhh d-deeeperrr  ohh!” Ed complied, thrusting deeper, and deeper, each thrust, until their balls were bouncing against each other every thrust.  Edric was very happy to see this little scrawny boy bending over, wanting more of his cock, and he gave it to him, deeper and deeper.   Due to how young and sensitive Gus was, and how tired Edric was, despite how much they wanted to continue they rapidly were reaching the peak.   Ed gripped on hard, thrusting once, twice thrice, quickly, then leaned forward, and bit onto the shoulder of Gus, near his neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark, a sort of mark of ownership.   Even if Gus took off the collar, he had the bite mark of Edric on his shoulder, to show who he belonged to, and he moaned out, body tensing, and his cock throbbing hard, once, twice, balls pulling up and he released, clenching down on Edric’s cock.   Gus cried out. “Nggh uunhhh, y-yess, E-eeeeedddd!” The clenching sent Edric over the edge, and he released into Gus, plastering his insides with his own potent and thick cum.   It was a few seconds, before Edric relaxed against Gus a second, before picking him up, and laying down next to Luz, letting Gus be right next to her, as he curled around Gus protectively.   Gus curled up against Luz, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, as he heard his own collar clink.</p><p>Emira it seemed has managed to get on top again, and was busy escorting Willow over to the pile, fingers still slipping into her slit upon occasion as Willow did the same to her.   Emira pointed down next to Luz, and Willow got the idea, curling up next to Luz, before giving her a nice kiss on the cheek, flushing profusely, as it felt so wrong to do that both to her, and in front of her, and the fact she was unconscious.   Emira curled up behind Willow, holding her close, and scooted up, so that Willow’s crotch was pressed up against Luz’s unconscious hand, causing her to flush profusely.   Edric thought of being just as naughty, and shoved Gus up against Luz, his cock pressed to her side, as his leg went up, wiggling against both Luz’s crotch, and Willow’s leg, as the two were now face to face with Luz.   The cock inside of Gus slowly went limp, and Ed pulled it out, before cleaning it off on Gus’s butt, causing Gus to blush at being used merely as a cock-sleeve.</p><p>Willow felt warm, and tired, very tired, as did the others.   As everyone started to fall asleep, Gus said. “Love you all, friends.”</p><p>Edric said. “Love you too Gus.”</p><p>Emira said. “Of course, we love you Gus, wouldn’t have made a collar with your name on it otherwise.”</p><p>Willow would say. “You DO realize, you spelled his name as G-U-Z, right?”</p><p>Edric blinked. “Is that not how you spell it?”</p><p>Emira shook her head. “Next time I will be in charge of collars, ok?”</p><p>Gus said. “Next time?”</p><p>Willow would say. “Well, I mean, I am fine with it just being us, really, I don’t know of anyone else I would want to invite, we, we are good with how many we have, right?”</p><p>Gus gave a big smile. “The more the merrier, honestly, I am just so excited to finally do this sort of thing. I never thought I was going to fit in, being so much younger than the other witches.”</p><p>Edric leaned up and kissed his ear, whispering. “Well you, fit-in just fine, cutie.”</p><p>Willow nodded, not sure about having more, but realized, as her eyes continued to become lidded, she was too tired to worry about it today.   Willow instead said. “Ok Gus, I think we just need to accept our new best friends, after all, we, along with our best friend, agreed to be their playthings.   Good night everyone.”</p><p>An echo of good night’s was heard, including an incoherent mumbling about Azura from Luz, which they interpreted as her saying good night back.   Then, they all drifted off to sleep again, 5 young witches/witches in training, all tuckered out after a long, physically exhausting, day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes: May 28, 2020 - Hope you enjoyed! I spent a great deal of work getting this chapter out as promised, but I felt so inspired, I had to get it done.   I am sorry if some of you were hoping for bisexuality only among Luz, and the twins, but I had always planned to bring in Willow and Gus, and perhaps others later, time will tell.   I don't know when chapter three will be done, but I have some concepts already in mind for it, so when I feel up for it, expect it to just drop out of nowhere.  I will likely come back and update the note here in chapter two when I DO get around to posting chapter three, to let you know when I expect it to drop.</p><p>June 30, 2020 - Chapter 3 has begun!   I will update when I have a drop date.  I will try and finish it today, but if I don't I will continue it tomorrow.   Get ready, this one is going to be much longer, based on what I have in mind for it.</p><p>August 10, 2020 - Chapter 3 is almost done!   I thankfully got more episodes to help me, as I didn't know much of Amity and Willow's past, and thankfully the episodes helped that and it seems the shipping of Luz and Amity will work out just fine in my story as well.  Something tells me the parents aren't going to be as cool about it, but we'll see.  Either way, this story diverges earlier, but will still have elements from later episodes incorporated over time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Slave's Welcome Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now home at the Blight Manor, Luz, Willow, and Gus are welcomed in a way they did not expect.  Edric and Emira also give more detail as to what is expected of slaves, and the hierarchy thereof.  The Blight family keeps their slaves close, closer than one might expect from such well bred stock.  The ceremony is both classy, and vulgar, and none of the three will ever be the same having gone through it.    However, all three will have had a very good time, and feel much better about themselves by the end, perhaps even building up their self-confidence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight awoke Luz first, which given she had fallen asleep first, that would be no surprise.   She felt very warm for some reason, and moved her hand as if to throw off the sheets, only to find it wasn’t a sheet, but skin that she touched.   She went to move her other hand, and realized it was somewhere wet, and sticky, and also apparently being squeezed between thighs, but not her own?<br/>
<br/>
Luz’s eyes shot open, before narrowing, due to the bright sunlight peeking through the trees.   She saw Gus in front of her, his morning wood against her left hip, and Edric curled up against him.   Gus’s shoulder was on her own shoulder, his lips against her neck, causing her to flush.   Then she turned her head slowly to see what trapped her other hand, noticing it was still in between Willow’s legs, her fingers had apparently wandered into her friend’s slit while she slept, as there was recent moisture on her hand.   She withdrew it slowly from Willow earning a soft moan from the sleeping girl, who wasn’t wearing her glasses at the moment.  Luz blushed even more when she realized she was sort of trapped, as the hand that she had tried to move earlier was underneath Gus, though thankfully it wasn’t asleep.<br/>
<br/>
Luz sighed, giving a smile, as she remembered what happened after midnight, and wiggled her legs apart, as the wind blew across her naked body.  She felt very exposed just then, but also safe between her friends and, masters?   She wasn’t sure what Ed and Em wanted to be called by their playthings, really, but figured they would have time to work that out today.<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira awoke around the same time, their eyes shooting open, as they scooted up against Gus and Willow respectively, which woke the two up.   Gus, and Willow both had a similar shock, followed by relaxation as they realized they were not in danger, and were each given a kiss on the cheek, by the twin curled around them.  Edric reached down and fondled Gus’s cock, curling his fingers around it to stroke gently, before cupping Gus’s balls and giving a gentle squeeze, earning a moan of pleasure from Gus, directly into Luz’s ear.   Emira reached down and realized that Luz had removed her hand, slipping her own fingers into Willow, to play with her a bit, rubbing her thumb across Willow’s clit, earning a moan, as Willow spread her legs wide, letting one fall across Luz’s.<br/>
<br/>
Luz meanwhile had a slightly annoyed look, as her slit grew moist very quickly, yet no one was helping her with her own pleasure.   However, when Willow spread her legs wide, Luz quickly moved her hand back and slipped it between her legs, shoving two fingers into herself, and arching her back as she let out an excited moan.   The other four stopped what they were doing, as they looked over at Luz.  Ed and Emira said “Morning plaything.” At the same time, Gus and Willow said “Morning Luz”<br/>
<br/>
Luz poked her fingers into herself a couple times as she said. “M-morning.   S-so… um, w-what are we gonna do?” She wasn’t one to get this socially awkward, at least she didn’t think of herself as that socially awkward.<br/>
<br/>
Edric pulled his fingers off of Gus’s cock, and slowly got up, offering a hand to help Gus up, who gladly took it, using his other hand to stand up.<br/>
<br/>
Emira let her fingers slip out of Willow, as she too got up, offering a hand to help Willow up, who also took it, though one of her fingers did go back down between her legs at first, Emira tilted her head, and Willow instead put her hand down on the ground, to start getting up.<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira then reached over, with both hands, grabbing Luz’s, and lifted her up, which caused her hand to slip out of herself, smearing her fluids across Emira’s hand.   Luz felt embarrassed, but not for long, as Emira took the now smeared hand and licked it off.  Emira gave a smile and said. “Our plaything is delicious.”  Edric reached down and shoved two fingers into Luz’s slit, causing her eyes to roll back, and hips to tilt forward.   Edric then withdrew his fingers sticking them into his mouth and gave a nod. “Indeed, she does, Em.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric then let go of Luz, and Gus, stepping to the side, where Emira did the same to Luz, and Willow respectively.   They stood together, and slowly started gathering up their own clothing.<br/>
<br/>
Willow went to gather up her witch robe, but Emira shook her head. “No, plaything, no clothes for playthings.”  Willow blushed, hands going to her sides, as she didn’t know about this rule.<br/>
<br/>
Gus’s cock went hard at the thought of walking around naked, with a collar on, such a naughty thing, he hadn’t realized was going to be invoked.   Edric collected the three plaything’s clothing, and then with a hand wave, there was a flash of white, as if the clothing had been incinerated.<br/>
<br/>
Luz’s jaw dropped. “My, my clothes!” She looked annoyed at this, but when she had just finished her sentence Emira snapped her fingers, getting Luz’s attention.   Emira walked over to Luz, and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her close, and giving her a deep kiss, hand traveling down Luz’s side, to her butt, she gave it a squeeze, earning a whimper from Luz.   Then she reached down and started fingering Luz hard, and fast, as she had to Willow just that morning.   A few thrusts, and Luz, was practically melting against Emira, legs wobbly, leaning on her hard, hands gripping against Emira’s shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
Emira then broke the kiss, letting the saliva trail between the two before dropping down to the ground.  She leaned her head against Luz’s and said. “Clothing gets in the way with playing with our playthings, after all.   Don’t you want us to just do that, whenever we want, plaything?” She kissed Luz’s neck, right on the front of her throat, before giving a gentle bite to Luz’s earlobe, and looking up at her, with a naughty expression.<br/>
<br/>
Luz was bright red by this point, her fluids leaking down her thighs, as she said. “Y-yes, m-mistress.” Her hands relaxing against Emira’s back.   She was internally freaking out a bit, she would be naked all the time?   What about her phone; She learned how to cast magic using it, after all. How was she supposed to learn now?   She let her arms fall back to her sides, feeling a bit better about being naked, though she looked at Willow and Gus who seemed rather turned on about having to be naked.  Was it a mix of embarrassment and excitement?   Either way, she had stopped panicking at least externally, her breath relaxing a bit.<br/>
<br/>
Edric gave a smile as he slapped Gus’s shoulder. “So, Playthings, ready to go home?”<br/>
<br/>
Luz would blink. “Um, don’t I need to get home to the Owl House?   You said I could still, you know, live there, and train?”<br/>
<br/>
Emira would give a laugh, before replying. “Yes, if you want to, you can totally live at The Owl House with Eda, but, if you want to come to our place, you might find yourself not wanting to leave.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric gave a light kiss to Gus’s ear, before placing a kiss on his cheek, his hand traveling down Gus’s belly, until he was grasping the cock again, stroking it slowly, causing Gus to wiggle, his toes curling into the dirt, as his ears wiggled a little in excitement. “Same goes for the rest of you.   Our family is rich, so, our playthings, well they will get to enjoy lives of comfort, and pleasure.   The best of tutors, and the swankiest of pads, neither of us will leave you, Gus, our little elf plaything.” He said, before crouching down, and without warning, licking across the tip of Gus’s cock, before sliding his tongue out, and sucking it into his mouth.   Gus grasped ahold of Edric’s head, as he let out an excited moan, before raising a fist up, and saying “Yes!” He was getting a blowjob!  This was awesome!<br/>
<br/>
Willow meanwhile found Emira placing kisses down her side, before latching her mouth onto her left breast, and sucking on it lewdly, as hands slipped lower, and lowers, until she was rubbing Willow’s clit rapidly, causing her chubby witch to moan with delight.   Luz, as before was being left to her own, which lead her to fingering herself rapidly again, while one hand was up, fingers in her mouth she was trying not to start biting down on in sexual frustration.<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira however stopped their ministrations as Gus and Willow neared orgasm, pushing the two towards each other, leading them to start making out, as Gus’s cock twitched against willow’s thigh, as she towered over him.<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira moved to Luz, and each took a side, pulling Luz’s hands behind her, earning a groan, and pitiful whimper from Luz who was oh so close to orgasm.   She made no move to stop their efforts though, though was curious what was going to happen.<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira then leaned Luz against a tree, pulling her arms up onto a branch, so she dangled painfully from her shoulders.  Luz groaned, as she dangled there. “ow… ow… ow.” She didn’t like that one bit, what the heck were they doing?<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira pulled on the rest of their clothes, as Luz rubbed her thighs together, trying to scratch that itch since she couldn’t use her hands at the moment for that purpose.   The pain was intense, but also short lived, as she found herself lowered back down the moment the twins got their clothing on. <br/>
<br/>
Apparently, they had wanted to make sure none of the group were orgasming again in this forest, as the moment they got Luz down, they reached over, and hit Gus and Willow with some spell.   The two’s eyes glowed white, and they fell over, still holding each other, lost in a kiss, with Gus almost humping her thigh, as she grinded her crotch against his.<br/>
<br/>
Then they turned to Luz, and she saw a smile and wink from the two, before a flash caused her to lose consciousness as well.<br/>
<br/>
Luz, Gus, and Willow awoke at the same time, sitting in what could only be described as a dungeon.   Each of them had each of their limbs with a metal cuff on them that had some sort of padding inside to prevent injury to their limbs.   Their right legs’ cuff was chained to a spot on the wall, preventing them from getting to the door of the cell they were in.   They were naked, and had been apparently, cleaned, no longer smelling of the woods, or sex.   Luz noticed that Gus’s collar had been corrected, which she decided to speak about in her normal monologue. “Woah, Gus, your collar, it spells your name right now.”<br/>
<br/>
Willow didn’t see her glasses anywhere, which worried her a bit, but given her vision wasn’t blurry, perhaps they had cast some sort of illusion spell on her eyes so she could still see clearly.   She gazed about, not recognizing the place, and asked. “Where are we?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus stood up, and glanced about, going to the end of his chain, before raising his hand to cast magic.   His cuff glowed, and his magic didn’t seem to activate, just fizzling out. “Aww Dang.   I think these cuffs prevent us from using Magic.   Willow, want to try and call for a plant?”<br/>
<br/>
Willow stood up, next to Gus, and focused, her eyes on the locked cell door, her eyes glowing green for a moment before it also fizzled out, causing her to rub her neck as it let out an audible pop. “Ow.   It doesn’t seem to be working either.  What about you luz?”<br/>
<br/>
Luz thought for a moment, then quickly reached into her mouth to pull out saliva, and quickly drew the symbol she had used many times on the ground, a mote of light appeared from the dust on the ground, and she raised it up, to show the area more clearly.<br/>
<br/>
They were in a dungeon that had 4 cells, they all shared one cell, with one double wide bed.   There was a food bowl at the front of the cell, next to a water bowl, and a small bucket in the corner, likely for, well, things she didn’t want to think about right now.   The cell next to them had a skeleton in it that had horns, likely some sort of Demon’s skeleton, with a sword piercing its ribcage, sticking it into the wall, where one of its bony skeleton hands was clutching the sword, as if trying to remove it even as it died against the wall.<br/>
<br/>
The other two cages were empty, but also had double wide beds, water and food bowls, and a bucket.   Luz asked aloud. “Are these normal accommodations for slaves?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus nodded. “Yup, pretty much what I expected, we get to be naked, have sex, clean up, eat food, drink water, and we are taken out to do chores.  We are like toys to them, they can use us, or even dispose of us, if they want.   He sat down next to Willow, and curled up next to her, to kiss her again, his cock hardening up. “No need to worry about things, like grades, or what I am going to do after school, just can enjoy each other.   Besides, we get to be playthings with you, Luz.”<br/>
<br/>
Willow nodded “Our best friend wanted to be one, and after some consideration, we accepted.   I wouldn’t worry though, since we are witches in training, they will want to make sure we reach full potential to represent themselves well.   Our success is their success you see, even if well, we live here.”<br/>
<br/>
Luz blushed even more as she sat down next to Willow, and leaned her head against Willow’s shoulder. “Did I choose wrong?  I feel like Eda might really have something to say about this.”<br/>
<br/>
Willow simply kissed Luz, and curled her hand up to feel along Luz’s chest, before breaking the kiss, both girls opening their eyes.  Willow said. “Being slaves with our best friend?   I don’t mind that, not at all, Luz.”<br/>
<br/>
Luz blushed profusely, before letting out a moan, as she realized Gus had used Willow’s distraction to slide between her legs, and start lapping across her slit.   Luz’s eyes rolled back and Willow took advantage to start sucking on Luz’s closest breast, before starting to massage her friend’s shoulders, kissing up her chest, until she was pressing her tongue into Luz’s mouth.   Luz never expected Willow to be a dominant one, but here she was, doing so with her, and she relented, her tongue flicking up against Willow’s before Willow shoved her tongue in to explore Luz’s mouth, flicking over teeth.   Luz felt her heart pounding in her chest, and gave a moan against Willow’s mouth, as Gus’s nose pressed to her clit, and his tongue dived deeper.   Gus stopped performing cunnilingus for just a moment to wipe his mouth, and said. “Oh wow, she is delicious, Willow, master wasn’t lying.”   He felt his own cock throbbing as he called Edric his master, it was so naughty, but he felt so right at the same time saying it, his mind was swimming with possibilities.   Willow meanwhile broke the kiss to say. “Mistress wasn’t lying, either.   Luz, you have to remember to call them that, they’ll love it.” Willow’s nethers tingled each time she thought of Emira, given how much Emira made her into putty, dominating her, and giving her repeated orgasms earlier.<br/>
<br/>
The three were so in their own little world, pleasuring Luz, that they didn’t notice the twins approaching, until they heard a tap, tap, tap, on the metal of the door of their cage.   Gus pulled away, as did Willow, the three naked playthings against the far wall.<br/>
<br/>
Edric was holding a metal baton, as was Emira, apparently, they had taken turns tapping their batons to get the attention of the group.   There were now three food bowls on the ground, each labeled for their Playthings, Gus, Luz, and Willow.   Three water bowls matched; each labeled the same as the food bowls.<br/>
<br/>
Edric said. “Sorry, but we had to get you registered as playthings, and you needed to be unconscious for that part.”<br/>
<br/>
Emira said. “Once you put on the collars, the magic in them could be tested to prove consent, so you didn’t need to be conscious for it.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric said. “Plus, we figured you waking up at home, would get you used to us taking you to strange places.”<br/>
<br/>
Emira gave a bright smile, to match her twins, as she said. “So, good morning, playthings.  I see you are liking your accommodations?”<br/>
<br/>
Luz said. “Dungeon cells?  Am I supposed to like them?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus put a hand over Luz’s mouth. “Their perfect, she is just not used to this, none of us are.”<br/>
<br/>
Willow nodded, and said. “Its fine. I like them.”<br/>
<br/>
Luz was confused.   Why would Gus and Willow say they liked it?   She grabbed Gus’s hand to pull it away only to find herself being kissed by Willow again, as if to silence her, but as Willow’s hand reached her crotch, she relented, and spread her legs, moaning instead of making a fus.<br/>
<br/>
Emira gave a laugh, joined by Edric.   Edric said. “Ok, that is just, that is funny.   Does she really not like them, Gus?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus blushed, as he gave a slow nod, not wanting to admit that, as he would have preferred lying.<br/>
<br/>
Emira said. “Ok, well, if she doesn’t like it, we could always give her a different place to stay.   Want something nicer, Luz?”<br/>
<br/>
Edric said. “Oh, Willow, our wonderful plaything, mind letting her get a word in?”<br/>
<br/>
Willow had been so worked up in pleasuring Luz, she had almost missed what sounded like an order, but she caught it, and stopped kissing Luz, pulling her finger out, and sliding to the wall next to Luz.   Luz coughed a second, taking a deep breath, eyes wide, holding her chest, as fluid ran between her legs, face flushed.   She glanced at Gus, and Willow, then back up at Edric. “Oh, um, sorry master, and mistress, um, I… I am just not used to being, in a dungeon.  What place do you have in mind?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus rolled his eyes, like he already knew what they might say.   Luz was confused why Gus was being this way, perhaps it was due to Ed and Em being right there?<br/>
<br/>
Emira tapped the bar with her rod again and said. “Well, we could always just chain you to the foot of our bed, so that you can wait for us to come into the room to feed you, and pleasure you.   You would have plenty of time to pleasure yourself, and of course there will be a bedpan, but you would spend all of your time in our room when not doing work for us.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric said. “Right now, we have you in slave quarters, but if you would rather be a pet, or even downgraded to a toy, well, we could work that out.  It depends how much you want to have say over what you do.   Playthings have hierarchy, from Slaves, who have their own cell, to pets who have the master’s bedroom and bed, and have to walk on all fours, to toys who have nothing, except themselves, and whatever we deem to give them for our own enjoyment.”<br/>
<br/>
Emira walked close to the cage, and reached a hand down into her robes, pulling down her pants, to show her panties, and said. “No matter what you want to be, plaything, you will enjoy it, rest our words.   Still, if you want to leave, the other two might decide to stay, and we don’t want to split up such best friends, after all.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus and Willow blushed, as Luz contemplated what they offered.   Luz would ask. “Um, you said toys have nothing except themselves, what do you mean by that?”   Gus and Willow’s eyes widened, as both knew right away what a toy was, though neither of them got any less aroused, from the realization.   Gus asked. “Luz, your not thinking about, that are you?”<br/>
<br/>
Edric tapped the bar in front of the cage, silencing Gus, and stopping Willow from speaking.   He then said. “Toys are objects, nothing more, sure they can be beloved, but we can put them in whatever position we want, attach them to the walls, put them on the mantle, have them be a table, play with their bodies however we want, for as long as we want.   Nothing is forbidden for toys, not piercings, not torture, nothing, and you won’t be so softly treated.”<br/>
<br/>
Emira however added. “However, that does not mean we will do anything less than bring you a great deal of pleasure throughout the process of being a toy.   We are not going to so quickly break a toy, unless they want to be broken of course, then we will be more than happy to take as much from the toy as they want to give, little by little, until all that is left, is a world of pleasure, and submission.” She said licking her lips.<br/>
<br/>
Ed and Em immediately kissed each other, deeply, before glancing at their playthings, with an amused expression, and broke their kiss, giving a big smile as they tended to do.<br/>
<br/>
Luz blushed profusely, as she glanced at Gus, and Willow respectively. “Um, um, how about we just stick with slave for now.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus nodded. “We can always change later, Luz, it’s part of how playthings are, but really it’s up to them where we end up.”<br/>
<br/>
Willow nodded. “I wasn’t planning on giving up on graduating school. I was doing very well, but I admit, this is much more fun, in the long run.   Unless they are going to make us do manual labor.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira both shook their head.  Edric said. “We are rich, we have servants, but playthings, those are things we can enjoy personally, to pleasure us, and pleasure at our desire.”<br/>
<br/>
Emira said. “Souls that are ours, to caress, and enjoy, even unto death, and beyond.”<br/>
<br/>
Luz blinked, eyes wide. “Beyond death?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus nodded, looking perplexed. “She doesn’t know?”<br/>
<br/>
Willow put a hand to her face. “Our best friend doesn’t know, Gus.”<br/>
<br/>
Luz gave a big gulp, as she realized, her lack of info once again, made her embarrassed at her lack of knowledge of the boiling isles.<br/>
<br/>
Edric glanced at Emira, who gave him a wave, as if to tell him to go ahead.  He nodded, and gave her a quick kiss on the nose, before turning to the group. “Playthings, when they accept and put on the collar, are bound, soul bound, to the collars, though it can be transferred between collars, like we did with Gus’s since I made the mistake of spelling his name wrong.   As such, if you die, we can either find a new body and put the collar on that, or create a body for you, and put the collar on that.   As such, you are bound to our family’s service, forever, but of course the rules we set forth to you apply.”<br/>
<br/>
Emira added in. “We said we would keep our little human plaything safe, and we promised to do the same for Gus, and Willow as well, after all, you are best friends, forever.   Forever is a long time, but we will make sure it is so, and our descendants as well, you will be pleasured, and kept together forever, or until our family releases you from being playthings, of course.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric gave a miffed expression. “Pfft, like we would ever willingly do that, with such sexy playthings like you three.”<br/>
<br/>
The three playthings blushed.<br/>
<br/>
Emira pulled out keys, and undid the lock, sliding the door open. “Either way, it’s time to show you around the house, so you can get used to being naked around company, and well, get used to us just enjoying you anytime we want.   Of course, we give you full liberty to enjoy each other as well, unless we give strict orders against it, but one thing.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric tossed a key to each of the three, letting it bounce against the ground to their feet. “Clean up any stains you make. I expect you to lick it up, if you make a mess, and of course, wash off.   When you’re not in your cell, you can use the plaything bathroom we set up for you upstairs, and we will get a proper room set up for you three to live in when we get a chance.   This slave cell is just for now, and of course if you ever want some time alone and away from everyone else.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus, Luz and Willow go to unlock the chain, and noticed right then that each one was labeled for them, with Luz’s in the center, between Gus and Willow.   Luz would always be between her two friends, apparently, and given how close they had grown, that wasn’t something she could see regretting anytime soon.<br/>
<br/>
Emira said. “Those keys work for the door as well as your own cuff.   Out here.” She pointed at a metal box outside of the door. “This is a little slot, you can use to put your key in when you want to be in the cell, just unlock the door, slide the key in, and then go in and cuff your leg up, or your arm, whatever part of you, you want to be held back.   We can always move it, if you want to have your arms against the wall, or your legs spread, or other toys, for our playthings’ pleasure.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus walked up to the door, and blinked. “Oh, where do we put our key when we are up and about?”<br/>
<br/>
Edric pointed near a stairway leading up out of the dungeon, where a key board was, with several hooks, and three were labeled by the names of Gus, Willow, and Luz as well. “Right there, so you can come down and grab em, go in, and throw away the key if you will.   This means you are surrendering yourself to our will, as you can’t leave until we say so, which means your responsibilities outside of enjoying yourself, are over until we bring you out again.   This is your safe place, you see, where the three of you can be alone, and without responsibility until we come again.”<br/>
<br/>
The three blushed again, at the idea of being left down there for who knows how long, to be just the three of them curled up, naked, and given how they had been recently, likely quite a bit of sex would be had.<br/>
<br/>
Emira tapped the metal bar, to get the three’s attention as they were clearly daydreaming. “Ready, playthings?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus nodded enthusiastically.  Luz nodded, a sort of blank expression, lips held in an odd way, as she was internally nervous, about the whole thing.  Was Amity up there?   What would she say?<br/>
<br/>
Willow herself looked nervous, for the first time so far, Luz having no idea why she looked so, but perhaps it was either reservations, or something else.   Either way, it went unsaid at this time, but her expression was one of worry, but it was just for a second or two, before they moved on.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They all went up a flight of stone stairs, coming to a metal door with a massive metal ring, which had a lock on it, looking like it needed an old-style key.   Edric and Emira produced half of a key, lengthwise, holding them together, and sliding it into the lock, turning it to open the path to the house proper.<br/>
<br/>
They were now in a tiled hallway, with black tiles on the floor, dark grey walls, and dark green ceiling that was almost the same color as Ed and Em’s hair.   As they walked into the hall with playthings in tow, they saw a room with a medical examination table on the right, and to the left a torture chamber, that looked to have several chairs that looked to be designed to keep someone’s legs wide open for various purposes, and a large open area on the front and back of where the crotch would be, for shenanigans.  Further up, a toy room, and changing room, that had all sorts of naughty toys on the wall, some even seeming to flex and move as if alive, as well as various slave and master outfits, whips, and more.    Ed and Em went in there a second, just to place the two metal rods they had earlier into a slot on the wall, before going to the end of the hall.   One room on the left was a walk in shower, with a large pool, with attachments hanging from the ceiling, as well as seemingly some metal rings on the side of the pool, likely for putting someone in bondage in the pool itself.<br/>
<br/>
All three of the playthings had mixed shock, amazement, amusement, and arousal from seeing what sort of place they were going to be traveling through with their twin masters.   Lastly, they came to a big black door, with a stylized version of the family name “Blight” in green, above it, on a metal seal.  Perhaps the family seal?<br/>
<br/>
The two then pushed the door open, showing that this room, unlike the dungeon, was unlocked, and freely accessed.   They entered into a large study chamber, with grey couches, large bookshelves, and a big window that looked out over the city streets.   What caused the three playthings to stop right in their tracks, was noticing that 3 poles were there in the window, each with a metal ring at the top of the pole, and at the bottom, seemingly sized to match the three of them, as if they were going to be put on display so that the whole town could see them as they walked by the house.<br/>
<br/>
Luz reached down and started fingering herself, while Gus held onto his cock, a smile on his face, willow meanwhile glanced at her two friends, before she slid her own hand down to rub over her belly, before sticking a finger In, her eyes closing.<br/>
<br/>
Hearing the footfalls of their playthings stop, Edric and Emira stopped themselves, to watch their playthings, and gave each other a big smile, before looking back at their horny slaves.   They let them play with themselves for a little bit, but before they could reach orgasm, they interrupted.<br/>
<br/>
Edric said. “Not that we don’t mind you doing that and all, but we aren’t putting you display just yet.” <br/>
<br/>
Emira said. “Give it time, first you must be shown around the house, and we need to let the family know, at least those who are in town.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric nodded. “Mom and Dad are out of town, but Mittens, she is home.”<br/>
<br/>
Luz blushed at this, slowly removing her fingers from inside of herself, holding her fingers up and sniffing her fingers, smelling the pheromones coating them, causing her to plus, and shudder a bit as it hit her brain, causing her to warm up a bit.<br/>
<br/>
Gus meanwhile brought his hands back down behind himself, and nodded. “I see, so you’re going to show Amity?”<br/>
<br/>
Willow looked away, looking like she wanted to say something, but decided it was better to just keep quiet.   She held her fingers up, tapping them against each other in front of her, as she tried to calm down her rapid beating heart.<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira said at the same time. “Yup!”<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira approached them again, with Edric caressing Gus’s head, then going to Luz, while Emira caressed Willow’s head, then also went to Luz, hands crossing each other atop Luz’s head.<br/>
<br/>
Edric said. “She’ll approve, I am sure, you are all better off here, then you were in school.”<br/>
<br/>
Emira said. “You can just enjoy yourselves, no need to worry about those things, just follow directions.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus and Willow nodded slowly, with Luz following shortly after, her face still beet red.<br/>
<br/>
Emira said. “You’re really cute when you blush, you know.” This did not cause Luz to get any less red, but she was so red already from embarrassment and arousal, it wasn’t a noticeable change.<br/>
<br/>
Ed and Em then turned and lead the playthings into the main hallway.   The hallway was lined with portraits of Blight family members, and nude statues.   It was fairly obvious from the erect penises and orgasmic expressions on those statues, as well as the collars around their necks, that these were statues of slaves that had been here before.   They were fairly large statues too, and all looked to be experiencing an orgasm that, due to being made of stone, lasted forever.  They were in various positions, from prostrate, face down on the ground, legs spread, moaning lewdly, as they looked up at a portrait of one of the Blight family members, or on their back, legs held back with arms, their butt and cock on full display, as if ready to be fucked.    One was face down, butt in the air, moaning lewdly, tongue dangling out that looked to be about Gus’s age, a girl, who was fingering herself, as a cock shaped stone was shoved into her backside, looking like she was lost in pleasure.   The one thing they all had in common was being overwhelmed by pleasure, lost in it, almost drunk on it, and seeming to want more, just a glance at them, caused the three playthings to let their hands wander down to touch themselves, though Ed and Em would glance back to make sure they didn’t stop yet again.<br/>
<br/>
Gus said. “Wow, those statues are very hot.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric said. “Yes, they are, we saw when they were made, it was just as hot as you see here, and the slaves loved every second of it.” He stopped, next to the, statue of a young boy who was on his knees, legs spread, one hand on his cock, the other behind him, poking up his bum.   Edric cupped the statues testicles, before running his fingers around the tip of the cock, before pulling away, and continuing down the hall as if nothing happened.<br/>
<br/>
Emira stopped at a statue of a teenage girl, who was seemingly bound by cuffs on her wrists and ankles to the wall, legs spread, moaning lewdly, tongue dangling out, her vagina seemingly stretched open by something, but whatever it was, it wasn’t depicted in the statue, except that she was clearly orgasming around that object.    Emira reached up, sticking two fingers into the slit, and thumbed the clit, thrusting into it rapidly for a few seconds, while her other hand went up to gently massage the statue’s breast, before tweaking the nipple.   Then she too, continued down the hall.<br/>
<br/>
Luz had a horrible idea.   What if these were former slaves?   Was this to be their fate?   Turned to statues, only to be molested by these two for eternity?   She fingered herself faster as she looked at the orgasmic look of the statues, wondering if they still felt the orgasm they had, or not?   She shuddered both in fear, but also of excitement, as if the idea of becoming one was entering into a desire, instead of a fear.   The thought she might be forever bound, and molested, but in a state of euphoria was both horrifying, and delightful in equal measure.<br/>
<br/>
Willow asked the question that Gus and Luz both thought about, but likely were afraid to ask. “So, um, are those statues, former slaves?”<br/>
<br/>
Ed stopped, and turned to them, and shook his head. “No, not at all, they aren’t former slaves.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus, Willow, and Luz seemingly relaxed, though part of them looked disappointed.<br/>
<br/>
Em and Ed glanced at each other and winked.   Then, Emira feeling like this was the time to drop the bombshell said. “They are current slaves, though they wanted to be Toys, so here they are, on display.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus blushed, and looked closely at the girl about his age, and said. “Uh, didn’t I go to school with her?”<br/>
<br/>
Em nodded. “Yes, you did.   She told us about how you were both excited and nervous about skipping grades and ending up in school at your age.   I am sure she will be happy to see you again, Gus.”<br/>
<br/>
Willow glanced over at the boy that Edric was molesting earlier. “I think I know that boy.  He was expelled, for causing those earthquakes, right?”<br/>
<br/>
Ed nodded to Willow. “Sure was, and we gave him a nice home here.   If we ever need to get the soil for the garden ready for planting, we can always bring him back.   Willow, you will love our garden, it’s got a lot of nice plants, and he really enjoys spending time planting seeds.” He winked at Willow who blushed when she realized what he meant by that.  She glanced over at the statue of the boy, and asked. “Um, can he hear me?”<br/>
<br/>
Ed nodded, leading Willow to go over and whisper something in his hear, before reaching down and sliding her hand down his backside.   She then got back in line with the group of playthings.<br/>
<br/>
Luz’s eyes were just wide, as she breathed quickly, the toys were so hot, and they were alive, and they could hear them? “Wow!   I wasn’t expecting this at all!   Um, do you make them unpetrified often?  I mean, do they have to sleep, or eat, or anything?”<br/>
<br/>
Emira shook her head. “No, not often, they wanted to be toys, and they are feeling so very good.  They don’t really like stopping their orgasmic state, after all.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric shook his head as well. “No, they don’t have to eat, sleep eat, poop, piss, anything like that.   They are quite the display pieces, though, don’t you think?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus, Luz and Willow nodded, and seeing the three seemingly had their questions answered successfully, Ed and Em lead the way down the hall further.   Gus did lean close to Luz and Willow to whisper to them, as if informing them on a great secret. “Technically it’s a curse, using the venom a Gorgon, and the eyes of a Basilisk, but I doubt they think of it as a curse, given how great they look, and how they felt.”<br/>
<br/>
Willow added. “There are several plants that can petrify like that, that also inject aphrodisiacs.”<br/>
<br/>
Luz looked blankly at the two. “Afro what now?”<br/>
<br/>
Willow shook her head, and said. “It’s a drug, or food that intensifies sexual desire, by arousing your sexual organs.”<br/>
<br/>
Luz blinked. “So, it makes you want more sex, and your parts tingle?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus nodded. “Yup, it makes you feel really good, and ready for sex.  There are a few kids at the school who like to mix it into drinks to give to newbies.” He said, before realizing what he was saying, and looking away, blushing.<br/>
<br/>
Willow leaned next to Luz. “Gus got a cup full his first day, he was masturbating in the hallway for hours, naked as a jaybird.   It’s how I met him, actually, I noticed him just jerking off, being made fun of, so I sat down in front of him, to cover his shame.   I had to wash my outfit off afterwards.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus blushed even more, as he said. “Elf ears, remember?”<br/>
<br/>
Ed and Em replied at once. “We remember.   Ok, here we are.”<br/>
<br/>
They had just left the hallway, and were now standing in what appeared to be a large central room, with two stairways leading to the second floor.   At the front of the room was the entrance to the mansion itself, a large black door with golden eyes staring out from it, and green trim.   At the back of the room, opposite the door is where they had come from, likely the downstairs main hallway.<br/>
<br/>
There were a couple dozen witches assembled of many ages and sexes, in various dress outfits, looking like they were assembled on either side of a large dark green carpet that lead from the front door, to where the group now approached from the main hall.<br/>
<br/>
Luz, Willow and Gus suddenly felt very noticeably naked, with so many eyes now turned to look at them, some glaring, others giving the faintest hint of a smile, and yet others reaching down to adjust themselves, likely turned on by the naked aroused youth on full display.<br/>
<br/>
Ed and Em stepped up, one to the left, and one to the right, and waved their hands forward, as if gesturing for the three of them to go past them and down the carpet, towards the front door.<br/>
<br/>
Edric said. “And now, my dear Blight family, and our servants, we introduce to you…”<br/>
<br/>
Emira continued. “… our new playthings, Gus, Luz Noceda, and Willow, for your inspection.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira then glanced over and said. “Form a line, Luz, you up front, Willow, you behind, and Gus, you last.”<br/>
<br/>
Gus asked. “Um, why me last?”<br/>
<br/>
Edric’s eyes narrowed, and he got into order, gulping as he realized he didn’t want to peeve off his master.<br/>
<br/>
Emira said, matter of factly. “You are in order of when you became our playthings, with Luz first to don the Collar, then Willow, then you, Gus.   This is ceremony.”<br/>
<br/>
The dozen witches on the left, and dozen witches on the right, started to form a circle, with a gap, specifically so the group could enter into the center.   However, Ed and Emira stepped next to Willow, and Edric said. “Luz, you go in first, you must be accepted by our family, before we can see you again.”<br/>
<br/>
The two then faced back towards Willow and Gus, before motioning for them to turn around as well, so they all faced the back of the house, towards the hall they came from, while Luz faced the crowd of Witches of all shapes and sizes on her own.   Luz tried to play it cool, taking one step forward, before she tripped on the carpet, and fell to the ground, her butt in the air, legs spread, arms at her sides, as she didn’t even have the time to brace herself.   Laughter erupted from the younger among the witches, causing Luz to blush, and bring her hands over her head to hide her shame, before realizing she was covering her face, but it didn’t really hide any of the rest of her nude frame, instead, it merely let the group focus on the rest of her Latino body.   Given the group were extremely pale, which seemed very normal among elves, they had not seen someone like her before, let alone, a human.<br/>
<br/>
A few seconds passed before an older witch, a female whistled loudly. “That is enough!   You know this ceremony is supposed to be for welcoming playthings, not causing them to be afraid.   Remember when some of you had to be accepted into the family?  Would you have wanted to be laughed at?”   That shut them up, and indeed, made Luz realized, they were just amused at her falling, which, honestly, she could understand, she had seen videos on her phone of people falling before, and found it hilarious.<br/>
<br/>
Luz slowly brought her hands down, and slowly got up, noticing an old grey haired witch with green streaks in her hair standing right near her, offering a hand to help her up.   She gladly accepted it, and was lifted to her feet, rubbing her cheek and jaw.  The old witch said. “So, anything broken?”<br/>
<br/>
Luz checked her jaw, and felt over herself for a moment, before shaking her head. “No. I am fine, just fine.”  She realized her voice was still rather stilted, perhaps it was a mix of all of the events finally getting to her, but she was not much of a crowd person, honestly.   She was able to act a part, sure, but this was a bit much.<br/>
<br/>
The old witch smiled at her, and reached up and started gently rubbing around Luz’s left nipple, before letting her hand travel down Luz’s frame.   Luz’s eyes shot open, giving a soft moan, in utter shock as she didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this.   Then, the others in the circle started approaching, some of them undoing belts, lowering pants, to kick off to the side.   Boys and girls, some her age, some older, and some even younger, all approached her and the old witch.   She felt hands slide along her back, along her sides, a tongue sliding against her butt, before licking at her anus, while a girl’s hot breath was on her slit, starting to lick it, hands grabbing her legs, a cock twitched against her leg from a young boy, as an old man reached up and started rubbing her head.    She gasped, and gave a moan, loud, and surprised, tongue dangling out, for a second, before a handsome adult man kissed her deeply, shoving his tongue into her mouth, as she was being touched from all sides.  She shifted, her fluids spraying out as she reached orgasm, legs growing weak, as she slowly slid down to the ground, but yet, she didn’t touch the ground.   Hands grabbed her arms and legs, from many others, as her own hands felt their way along a cock on one side, and the old witch shoved her young fingers against her now exposed sex.   Some of the others had marks on their bodies, of various colors, some depicting sex, others on the nether regions as marks of fertility that glowed and pulsed along with their sexual organs, and some even had their eyes glowing, bright gold.<br/>
<br/>
Gus and Willow blushed, and tensed, hearing confusing moans, and the sounds of sex behind them, Gus was about to turn, but felt Ed tense his hand on Gus’s shoulder, and thought better of it.   Willow who did not turn felt Em squeeze her shoulder as well, as if making sure their new playthings didn’t get a sneak preview of what was to come for them as well.<br/>
<br/>
It was quite a few minutes of them standing there, listening to Luz’s moans, and the sounds of sex proper, as Luz was fucked hard, grinded against, and coated in spunk from males and females.  It seemed that every single family member either was brought to orgasm using her, or orgasmed onto or inside of her, of every age.   She was left an absolute mess, but not left there, instead, she was lifted up by the old witch, who took her to the side room, then hall, on a path to the bathroom, likely to clean her up, but either way, Luz was exhausted after her ordeal.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of zippers, buttons, and clothing being put back on was heard behind them, and a few quick spells being cast, so that by the time that Emira told Willow to turn around, and go into the circle, there was not a single drop of cum, or an article of clothing out of place.   Willow blinked, somewhat confused, before she too walked forward into the circle.  Willow, unlike Luz, did not trip, as she was looking down, at her feet, trying to make sure she made it there, ok, given she had heard Luz fall.<br/>
<br/>
Willow slowly walked forward, and an audible gasp was heard, from one of the older female members of the Blight family, before they spoke. “Its her!  The one who couldn’t control her magic!”<br/>
<br/>
Murmuring was heard from the crowd, back and forth, with the kids seeming to be confused and asking a lot of questions.    Willow stopped, curling her arms against her belly, sliding her legs together, afraid of what they would say, or if they would judge her.   The voices grew louder for a bit, until they suddenly quieted down, as one of the kids who was quite young said.  “She learned to control it!   She is in the Plant Magic Track now, and is doing amazing!” The others started giving affirmative statements, before turning back to Willow, who was still protectively covering herself, looking downtrodden.<br/>
<br/>
The older female member came up, and slowly brought a hand out, to curl around Willow’s back, and hold her head to her shoulder.   Willow took a deep breath, feeling comforted by the warmth of her shoulder, but not looking up.   Willow knew she wasn’t supposed to be here, they were too, good, for her like, and were about to force her to leave, or something, she knew it.   Her fears building as she neared the verge of tears, sliding her hands out to hold onto the older female, seeking comfort, even if she knew likely the woman was about to push her away.   However, the older female leaned close and whispered in her ear. “It’ll be ok, Willow, I’m right here.”   Willow blinked, opening her eyes and looking up to see the kind eyes of a woman she had not seen in years.<br/>
<br/>
Willow’s lips quivered until a smile crossed her face. “Linda?”  The woman gave a warm smile right back and kissed Willow’s forehead, causing Willow to blush.   Linda then looked at the group, who were all watching the scene, some with great anticipation, wondering what was going to happen.<br/>
<br/>
Linda said. “The Willow we see today is not the Willow that was long ago rejected, but a Witch in training, one who shows exceptional skill, and is about to become the slave of the Affluent Blight family.   Her great magical skill is only to the benefit of the family, and in joining us, her fathers will likewise be brought up in the social Hierarchy.    Do not fear, dear Willow, I would not dare to harm you, after all, you and Amity were childhood friends, and now, you have joined our family, you will be treated with the same respect and dignity, we give all of our slaves.”<br/>
<br/>
Willow blushed, as she saw the others removing their clothing, kids pulling down pants, or undoing dresses, panties being pulled down, bras removed, and zipper undone.   She was confused, as she heard she was going to be treated with respect and dignity, but they were about to do something that didn’t match with the words.    Then she felt fingers slide into her, and her legs spread apart, as she moaned.   Linda pumped her fingers into Willow, causing the young witch to tilt her head back moaning, until the moan was silenced with Linda stealing a kiss from the young witch, before pulling her to the ground.   Linda pulled off her dress, and there under her dress was a large Dildo, strapped to her waist.<br/>
<br/>
Willow gave muffled moans as Linda stuck her tongue in exploring the young witch, before bringing her hands down to spread Willow’s legs, and slide the dildo across Willow’s clit, rubbing it rapidly.   She broke the kiss, and looked down at the sweaty the young girl. “Welcome to the Blight family, Willow.   Now, you no longer need fear anything, for in the Boiling Isles, nothing is more powerful than the Blight family.” Willow wiggled a bit, her hands at her sides, as the crowd closed in, but were giving the old woman that knew Willow, first choice of what to do.    They didn’t have to wait long, as Willow moaned out. “Linda! OOhh, Lindaaaahhh!” As the dildo slipped into her, shoving in deep, causing a bulge in Willow’s belly, as her eyes rolled back, head tilting back, and hands tensing against the ground.   Soon, enough, she felt warm sticky fluid blast across her, followed by more, as boys were masturbating around her, spurting onto her, as her eyes closed, panting.    The scent of sex filling her nostrils as spurt after spurt landed on her, some of which they proceeded to rub across her body.<br/>
<br/>
Willow’s left hand was pulled up by one girl, as she found her fingers sliding into the girl’s nethers, a cute little moan being released by her, as fluids coating her hand.     The other hand found its way around a cock as a young boy released his load across her arm, before they were pulled back and others approached.   One girl came in and started kissing Willow’s chest, licking the cum off, before latching onto a nipple, causing Willow to moan out in ecstasy, before another latched to her right, they were twin girls, both with the same characteristic green hair the family showed.<br/>
<br/>
She felt lips meet hers, and she kissed right back, with excitement, as Linda was pounding away inside of her, speeding up, her pussy clenching up around the intruding dildo, as it slammed past her cervix into her womb, causing her toes to curl, and her to yell a moan into the mouth kissing her.   The kiss broke, and Willow recognized it as the kid who spoke earlier, she also went to the school Willow did, and was in the beast keeping track, as she had spotted the girl wearing orange sleeves and leggings at school before.  The girl gave a smile right back, and crouched down, grabbing Willow’s nose, and pinching it shut, before kissing her again deeply, causing Willow to moan out in shock.   She felt her chest spasming as she tried to draw in breath, but instead just got hot air from the girl, her heart pitter pattering in her chest, as she closed her eyes, just focusing on the kiss, the pounding, and her hands stroking, and fingers sliding into others.<br/>
<br/>
Another spurt landed right at her neck, and across the two kids sucking on her breasts, the sensations were too much, and her insides tensed up hard, as Linda slammed fully in, and sprayed across her crotch, Willow spraying as well, clenching down hard on the Dildo.   A few seconds of the two enjoying the shared orgasm, Linda pulled back, the dildo popping free, coated in their fluids.   Linda cleaned it off against Willow’s leg, and then stepped aside, looking exhausted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Without pause, a boy came up, grabbed Willow’s ups, and without pause, slammed his own cock into Willow, who’s body tensed up hard, toes curling, as she felt that hot prick slip into her.   It was good sized, and caused Willow’s tummy to bulge from the hard thrust he performed, giving his own grunt of approval, before pulling out, to put his full length in each thrust.   Willow’s world started to spin as she felt herself unable to get a good breath from the deep kissing, and the held nose, her body spasming as she orgasmed again, before the girl from school broke the kiss, suddenly.   Willow panted, trying to catch her breath, but before she could do more than get a good breath in, the girl from school was crouching down on her, placing her slit directly over Willow’s mouth, dripping with arousal right across Willow’s nose.    Willow instinctively responded as she had with Emira, sliding her tongue right in, earning a cute moan from the girl, as she sat down on Willow’s face.<br/>
<br/>
Gus blushed profusely, having to listen to first Luz, and now Willow being fucked repeatedly, though after a bit, Willow grew silent.   Like with Luz, she was picked up by the old woman, now identified as Linda, who carried her over her shoulder, likely to get cleaned up.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of zippers, buttons, and clothing being put back on was heard behind Gus, just like before, and a few quick spells being cast, so that by the time that Edric told Gus to turn around, and go into the circle, there was not a single drop of cum, or an article of clothing out of place.   He wasn’t shocked at all, and in fact, walked proudly over, hands on his hips, erection on full display, as he even did a quick little pose, head down, butt up once he was in the middle of the circle. “Gus, coming at ya!   Ya’ll ready for a good time?   Look no further than Gus, who is ready to please all of you.”<br/>
<br/>
Linda was back there in the group again, but how was that possible, had Luz and Willow been handed over to someone else?   Gus shook his head, figuring he would think about that later, perhaps it was an illusion or something, not like he wasn’t one of, nay, the best illusionist at Hexside after all!  He also that he wouldn’t be able to do a proper illusion of himself since them touching it would give it away.<br/>
<br/>
As before, Linda approached Gus, the grey-haired witch with streaks of green in her hair, who gave a big smile showing her teeth as she said. “Well, well, well, we have an eager one here.   Gus, aren’t you a bit young for Hexside?  It seems you are an overachiever, and before you get upset, we are a family of overachievers, so you will fit right in.   It is not like the twins don’t also have great skill with Illusions, but you might even give them a run for their money.”<br/>
<br/>
Edric and Emira crossed their arms, thought still facing the back of the house, as if they heard that slight from Linda, but tried not to take it seriously.<br/>
<br/>
Gus waited for her to get started on him, but responded with a gulp, and said. “Uh, yes ma’am, I do take a lot of classes, and am very talented with illusions.”<br/>
<br/>
Linda reached down the cupped Gus’s balls, giving them a gentle squeeze, before placing her other hand on his butt, giving it a squeeze as well, causing his cock to throb. “Oohh” Gus moaned out.   She reached down and started to stroke his cock a bit, while her other hand moved to his face, sliding fingers past his lips.   She said simply. “Suck, you want lubrication before we do what I am going to do, slave.” Gus followed the directions sucking on her fingers for a bit, before she pulled them free, and slid them along his butt, and to his backdoor, which she started to probe with a finger, slowly. “Unnnggg” Gus groaned, feeling her pushing on his backdoor, thankfully it was slightly stretched from the time Edric gave him earlier.   Linda slowly pushed until a finger slipped past, Gus’s cock tip grew wet, as he gasped aloud.   Then, she pushed until another slid in, before slowly shoving them deeper, her fingernail tapping his prostate with every thrust, causing him to start to pant and moan from the repeated probes to his pleasure spot.<br/>
<br/>
Linda then quite swiftly yanked her fingers out, making him groan and feel empty, muttering out. “Please.” Without context, Linda leaned close, and looked at him seriously. “Please what, speak up dear?”<br/>
<br/>
Gus looked up at her, nervously, as he said. “Please, don’t stop.” She smiled widely and glanced at the others. “Hear that? He doesn’t want us to stop.   So, let’s not stop, shall we?   To the fun part, it is, Gus.” She ripped her dress away, showing off the black dildo, causing Gus’s irises to widen as he gasped again, his cock throbbing excitedly as he realized why she had been fingering him.  It wasn’t for someone else, it was for Linda!   He felt her slide that dildo down, along his butt cheeks, to line up at his black cherry, ready to slam into it, with a cock much bigger than Edric’s. “Oohh Y-yess!” Gus moaned out, in anticipation, desperate for this to start.   He felt hands roving his sides, from one boy, a girl slipping up to lick his ear, as someone cupped his balls playing with them, a small boy starting to suck on his cock as well.  His moan never came, as someone grabbed his face, and pulled him up, his hands coming down to support him, as a cock bounced across his nose and forehead, spurting pre all over his hair. “Wuh?” The cock lined up with his mouth, and then Linda and the man thrust in at the same time, causing Gus’s body to tense up hard from the pounding, as Gus’s cock slapped against his belly smearing it with pre.<br/>
<br/>
He felt hands on his belly, on his hip, licking across his ballsack, and the boy who had been sucking his cock who had it pulled out due to the thrusting, latched his lips around it again, and started sucking it.   Gus’s eyes rolled back, as he spurted pre into the boy’s mouth, who swallowed it down happily.   His toes curled as he felt the dildo inside of him change angle, as Linda slammed into it repeatedly, causing Gus’s throat to vibrate around the cock slamming into his throat, bulging it, nearly threatening to break his collar it was so stretched.   However, the collar was magically enchanted, and thus, it just continued to stretch despite best efforts to snap it.   Gus’s hips rapidly shifted against the cock as he wanted it deeper, even as his belly bulged.   The girl underneath Gus rubbed her face against the bulge, and said. “Look at that, I can see how deep he loves your cock.” Gus, unable to respond, merely flicked his tongue under the cock, the taste of the cock, and the scent of sex overwhelming him, as he hips shifted even faster.    Soon the two adults were slamming into him at the same time, causing Gus’s hands to reach up and grab ahold of the man’s hips, just holding on for dear life, as he was throat fucked so hard.   The veins in the cock in his throat protruded, the spurting of pre, swallowed down by Gus, before he felt the balls of the man shift up, and slap his chin.  He closed his eyes giving vibratory muffed moans, as Linda grabbed Gus’s legs lifting him into the air, where his legs dangled on either side of Linda’s hips, wiggling, in the throws of pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
All of this, lead to Gus finally reaching climax, and give a muffled shout, as his throat vibrated, and butt clenched, his cock throbbing hard and spurting into the mouth of the boy who was sucking on it like a lollipop.   The boy swallowed every drop, dutifully, as Gus felt very light, like he was flying, as he swallowed down the cum of the man, who had just emptied a load into his stomach, straight down his throat.   As the man pulled back, he let the last of his spurts land right across Gus’s face, on top of his nose, and forehead.  Gus’s tongue slid out, eyes opening, face flushed, as he said. “Guhh… suu… ooohh…  Uggnh” He let out a groan as Linda pulled the cock out, and let his legs go underneath him.   She waved a hand, and the boy on Gus’s cock let it pop free, leaving a few trickles to land on the boy’s neck and chest, which he wiped away with a hand and licked off, being sure to be in view of Gus as he did it, as if to advertise how much he enjoyed getting the boy’s load.<br/>
<br/>
Gus was not given long to recover, as he felt someone lift his hips up, and another cock slam right in, his eyes going wide, as he said. “M-more?” Then a woman walked in front of him, and lifted up his front, kissing him deeply, as she reached down and started rubbing Gus’s cock, trying to keep him hard.   She then crouched down, and shoved her slit right against Gus’s face. “Make me orgasm, slave.” Gus shoved his nose against her clit, and shoved his tongue in right away, earning an excited moan, and a taste of her fluids, as more hands roved across him, kisses, and more.   Soon, he like Luz, and Willow before him, was lost in a sea of ecstasy.<br/>
<br/>
The last thing that Gus saw, as he was picked up by Linda, nearly out of it, was Edric and Emira turning around, and approaching Linda, and the others.   They all were chatting about the sexual experiences, and grading the slaves’ performances, from how eager they were, to inventive, to sex training, and more.   He didn’t really hear too much more, as he soon joined his best friends and fellow slaves in being unconscious.   What a wonderful day for the three, but what would life be like now they were playthings to the Blight family?  Time would tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter went way out of the way I was originally going to go with it, the scale going up dramatically.   Luz got a little less time this chapter, due to wanting to focus on both Gus and Willow, but expect more in the future of course.   As you might expect, once Amity enters the picture we will be seeing much more of Luz and Amity, so figured spending some time getting into Gus and Willow's point of view would aid matters considerably for later on.  I hope the family orgy scene didn't bother too many people, as I didn't restrict it to any specific age or gender, merely every member of the family present participating outside of Edric and Emira as they had already welcomed the three in, now it was down to the rest of the currently present family.</p><p>In case you were wondering where Amity was, she is in her room, but you can expect her to start showing up once that is done.   Oh, and for those wondering, yes Mattholomule will end up being here at some point.   I have a few stories to tell before we get back to the school, after all, they just arrived at the mansion, and it would be a shame if we don't flesh it out, as well as those working there before moving on.   As both Gus and Willow have classes, expect to see it fairly soon, but Luz does not yet have classes as she is still banned.</p><p>Expect to see a few parts of episodes pulled into the story over time as well, as Gus is still in charge of the Human Appreciation Society at the moment in story.   No idea when the next chapter will come, but when I feel inspired, will write it.   I do wonder if it will be anywhere near the length of this one, but time will tell.  Till then, thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>